Nothing can tear us apart
by don't forget to take a breath
Summary: Now that Lilly and Joe are married. Will they be able to stay together through the worst time they will experiance yet? SEQUEL TO WHEN DREAMS BECOME REALITY my name used to be loliverislove
1. The start of a new life

Disclaimer don't own it.

A/N so here it is. It's going to start off slow. Just cause I am still trying to figure out what will happen.

Lilly's POV

So Joe and I went on our honeymoon. And we had an AMAZING time. And now we are in a limo headed to a surprise. Joe won't tell me. And I have a blindfold. I felt the limo stop and Joe moved making me fall onto the seat. I was leaning on him. "JOE!"

"Sorry sweetie. But we're here. Now you can take my hand and I'll lead you out." so I did as he said. And once I got out he pulled off the blindfold. "Welcome home!" we were standing in front of my dream home. It was HUGE. 3 floors, like the size of the street (and the street is not small.) and some places it goes from 3 levels to 2. And it's got like a tan brick. It was perfect. And it's in Malibu. I gave Joe the biggest hug ever!

"AHHHHH! I love it! When did you get this?! Cause I thought that we were going to live with your parents till we found a place?"

"We were. Till I saw this. Are you mad?"

"Mad? Are you KIDDING ME? How could I be mad with a place like this?"

"I don't know. Want to see the inside?"

"EPPPPPP!"

"I'll take that as a yes." with that he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style across the threshold. When he placed me down I almost fainted. It is the most gorgeous place I have ever seen. "Ok. Now I am going to give you the grand tour of your dream home. And don't kill me but I had interior decorators come and fix the place up while we were on our honeymoon. Like they furnished it and painted, stuff like that."

"That's fine."

30 minutes later.

"Ok. I knew that it was big. But I didn't realize that it was THAT big!"

"Haha. But do you like?"

"Like? I love!"

"Well I saved the best for last. But you have to close you eyes." So I closed them and he led me somewhere. Then he told me to open and when I did I saw the most gorgeous thing ever. Our backyard. The reason it was gorgeous is because there was this awesome pool that had like a rocky background and a waterfall. And the view? Gorgeous. It is overlooking the city, and you can see the ocean. It is like right next to the house. There is also a changing area. All of a sudden Joe picked me up and threw me in the pool. "JOESPH ADAM JONAS! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME IN!"

"Sorry Lillian Elizabeth Jonas. But I couldn't resist."

"Fine. At least go grab my bathing suit from the downstairs bathroom."

"Why?"

"Cause these wet clothes are dragging me down."

"Oh ok." So he went into the house. 10 minutes later he came back. He handed it to me and I went to the changing area. I came back out wearing my bikini. He was wearing his bathing suit also. He grabbed my hand and we ran and jumped in the pool together. When we resurfaced we kissed. Then we swam around a bit. Then we changed and went to the house and I headed to the bathroom and he followed. "Woah! Where do you think you're going buddy?"

"To shower."

"Uh uh. My shower time also equals my relaxing time. And I can't relax with you in there, kissing me and such. So we have a very elaborate gaming system. USE IT. Ha."

"Fine. And you do know we're married. Right?"

"Of course. But like I said I need some relaxing time."

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed me and let me go shower.

Joe's POV

While Lilly was in the shower I was playing guitar hero when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it.

"Hey nice house!"

"Thanks Kevin. So what's up?"

"Just came over to see how the honeymoon went."

"Umm. Good. So what's the real reason you're here?"

"Ok. I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

So I lead him to the practice room. Since Lilly and I are both recording artists we figured it might be nice to a have a place for us to rehearse and write songs.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well. Just wondering how you feel about going on tour again?"

"WHAT?! I JUST GOT MARRIED! NO! SORRY BUT I WON'T! I HAVE A WIFE NOW! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF DOESN'T MEAN I CAN!"

"Woah! Sorry. I was just asking. Nothing was finally. How would you feel about concerts around Malibu?"

"Fine. So how's Rose?"

"Good. I actually proposed to her last night."

"Really?! What'd she say?!"

"She said…"

A/N so there it is. I'm not entirely happy with it. But like is said it is going to start off slow. Hope you like


	2. Inseparable

Disclaimer don't own it.

Joe's POV

"Spit it out boy!"

"She said yes."

"Alright. Congrats. Now we just need Nick and Frankie to get married then all of us will be. Well not Frankie yet. Considering he's 11."

"Joe you are so weird."

"Whatever. So later we are having the family over for dinner. A housewarming of sorts. You and Rose coming?"

"Of course."

_Hearts need a beat- _That was Kevin's cellphone.

"Hello? Yea. Ok. Love you too. Bye."

"Who was that? Mom?"

"Ha ha. Not funny newlywed. It was Rose. I got to go. But Rose and I will see you later?"

"Yea the party starts at five."

"Ok. Bye. Oh and don't tell anyone. We will after dinner."

"Ok. See ya."

"Was that Kev or Nick?" I turned around and saw Lilly standing in a hoodie and jeans and converse.

"Uh. Kevin. Where are you going?"

"To the supermarket. If we are having this housewarming I better start getting the stuff for dinner. So it's 3 now. I have an idea for dinner. So I'll grab the stuff. Is there anything you want to do while I'm gone?"

"Yea I figured I'd use the practice room and write some stuff."

"Ok. Love ya. And I'll be back in like half an hour. Ok?"

"Ok. Love ya too. Byeee." After Lilly left I went and started writing a song about her. What can I say? I'm in love.

Lilly's POV

So it's been more a half hour and I am still at the supermarket. I went to a different one then normal, and this one is HUGE! I just finished finding everything when I felt my cell buzz. I pulled it out and smiled.

_1 new text_

_So it's been a half hour and you aren't back yet. Just making sure you didn't get eaten by bears or anything. Call when you get this so that way I know you're ok. And I say call cause how do I know it's not the bear? So call. _

I did as he asked.

(**Joe**_ Lilly)_

**Hello?**

_Hi!_

**SHE'S ALIVE!**

_Yes I am drama king. So I just finished up. And I am headed home. _

**Ok. I love you.**

_Love you too._

So I rang up and drove home. When I got there I went to the kitchen. I decided to press the intercom and call Joe. Since the house is so big there is an intercom it goes to every room in the house. Since I didn't know where he is I put it so ALL the rooms receive the message. _"Hey Joe. I'm home. I didn't know where you were and didn't feel like spending a half hour searching every room I figured I'd put the intercom to use. If you want to see me then come to the kitchen."_

"_Ok. Glad to see the bear didn't get you. I'll be there in a minute."_

"_K." _So I went and put the groceries away. The kitchen is huge with state of the art appliances. Now I don't mean to brag. But I am a really good cook. So I started pulling out the ingredients. As I was cutting the potatoes I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned into him and he kissed my neck. I turned around. And pointed my knife at him.

"Woah!"

"Ok. Joe hon I love you. But I need to get this dinner done. And in order to do that you can't be kissing me. After everyone leaves we can do whatever. But until then I need to cook."

"Fine. But what's for dinner."

"Steak with green beans and mashed potatoes with gravy. And pink lemonade. And steak sauce."

"You mean?"

"Yup what you cooked for me after I got out of the hospital the first time and after we got back together."

"Aww."

"I know. Now it is 4 o'clock. If I want to get this dinner finished on time I need to finish working."

"Do you want help?"

"Sure. Can you clean and cut the green beans? Then throw them in… this pan." I said while pulling out a pan.

"Uh. You used fresh?"

"Yea is that a problem?"

"No just tell me. What does cleaning and cutting it mean?"

"Ha, Joe. It means rinsing them under water using this strainer, and then just taking a knife and cut them into half. More if it's too big."

"Oh ok. So how do you like the kitchen?"

"It's really gorgeous. And very spaceful if I do say so."

"Spaceful?"

"What?"

"Well. Spaceful isn't a word."

"I know. But I couldn't find what I wanted to say."

"Oh. So what do you want me to do now?" I looked over and saw he was done.

"Oh um. Can you grab the steaks out of the fridge?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Cause I am done with the potatoes and need them."

"Oh Ok." while he grabbed it I put the potatoes on the stove. He then handed me the steaks. "Anything else?"

"Um no thanks Just go get ready then I'll see if there is anything left for you."

"Ok."

"And dress up. I called everyone and told them it was formal."

"Formal?"

"Meaning wear a suit."

"Oh ok! Call me on the intercom if you need anything!" He yelled while walking away.

"K." so I finished seasoning the steaks and threw them in a pan on the stove. Our stove does have a one of those cool grills built in it. I decided not to use that though, cause I need the pan drippings for the gravy. Once the steaks were on the potatoes were done, so I strained them and put them in the mixer. I threw in the milk and such and started it. By that time the steaks were done on that side. So I flipped them, then went to the green beans. I put those in a dish. By the time I was done with that the potatoes were ready. So I put those in a bowl. Then I pulled the steaks off and put them on the platter, I then made the gravy. Then Joe came down. I turned around and he looked good.

"Anything left for me?"

"Nope. I'm just finishing the gravy." the doorbell rang.

"Hey Joe? Can you get that? The gravy is almost done then I can go change."

"Ok." once the gravy was done I poured it into the gravy boat. I put that on the island in the kitchen and went over to the intercom. "Hey Joe. I am going to go change. Just greet the guests and don't let them in the kitchen!" then I heard Joe's voice come on.

"Yes dear. Just don't be long. Love ya. Oh and just so you know there is a secret passageway that leads from the kitchen to the bedroom. Just take a left outside the kitchen, just push on the wall till it opens like a door. To save on time."

"Thanks. Love ya too." so I followed his directions. Once I got in I saw a flashlight sitting by the entrance. I turned it on and practically ran through it. Once I got to the end I immediately got ready.

Joe's POV

I went to the door after talking to Lilly and saw my Mom and Dad standing there. I opened the door.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. How are you guys?"

"We're just fine dear. How are you?"

"Good mom. So would you guys like to come in?"

"No son. We would like to stand outside all day."

"Sorry dad. So I would give you guys a tour. But it's a little to big for that."

"What do you mean by to big? I mean it looks big but-"

"It took a half hour to show Lilly around."

"Oh ok then. Speaking of which where is Lilly?"

"Upstairs changing. She'll be done soon" Just then the doorbell rang again. "I'll be right back." when I went to the door I saw Nick and Steph and Steph and Rose. Miley and Oliver weren't back from their honeymoon yet. I opened the door.

"Wow everyone is here. Well come on in. But as I said to Mom and Dad. No tours."

"Why not?"

"It's simple Nick. The house is so big that it takes a half hour to show you the whole thing."

"Oh. Well can we come in now?"

"Yea. Lilly's changing so she should be down soon." I said while leading them to the living room. Once everyone said hi Lilly came down the stairs. She looked gorgeous (A/N outfit is in my profile.)

"So everyone dinner is ready. If you would follow me into the dining room we can eat." We sat down. I offered to help Lilly with carrying everything out, but she said no. So five minutes later she came out with all the dishes on her arms. I popped out of my seat and grabbed some. "Lilly I would have helped."

"I know. But before I met you guys I was a waitress for 5 years. Family restaurant. Spent so much time there I became the best waitress in the place. Now there would be salad, but I didn't want the food to get cold. So tonight we have Steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans and pink lemonade. And for anyone that wants it steak sauce."

"Wow Lilly this looks amazing."

"Thank you. Why don't we say grace then we can eat."

"Ok."

Kevin's POV

After we said grace we all started eating. Turns out Lilly is an amazing cook. The whole time though Rose and I kept looking at each other. Once everyone was done Lilly brought out dessert, and I looked at her to make sure that she wanted to do this now. She gave me a nod saying it was ok. So after Lilly served the cheesecake, I stood up as did Rose. "Guys we have an announcement."

"We who?"

"Rose and I Nick. Anyway. Last night I proposed to Rose. She said yes." There were cheers and congratulations.

"So now that dinner is done I am going to clean up the dishes. If that is ok with everyone?"

"That's fine Lilly. In fact why don't Rose, Steph and I help you?"

"Oh I couldn't ask that from you guys Mrs. Jonas."

"No please I insist."

"If your sure. Follow me. Joe you can lead the guys to the living room or practice room. Your choice."

"Kay babe. I love you." he gave me a kiss and I said.

"I love you too." I lead the girls to the kitchen with our hands full of dishes.

"So Lilly you have a gorgeous house."

"Thank you Mrs. Jonas. Joe bought it for us."

"That's nice. But let me say that now you are my daughter-in-law you can call me Mom. Or Momma J if you prefer. But now that we are family Mrs. Jonas just doesn't seem appropriate."

"I guess that makes sense… mom." Just then the phone rang. "Let me get that." I went and answered it. It was my manager. I have to go to the studio tomorrow. I haven't signed the record deal yet, because they want a demo. But now. Now I am having second thoughts. So I told the manager to hold off. Much to her dismay. "Who was that Lilly?"

"Oh um my manager Dawn, Steph. But I need to talk to Joe. So do you guys mind going? I don't mean to be rude. It's just I need to talk, and you guys are welcome anytime and-"

"Lilly calm down! Ha. Ok? It's fine, besides I'm tired." Rose is really cool. Just saying.

"Ok. Thanks guys. Just one second though, I'm just going to let Joe know. Joe it's time for everyone to leave. Meet us by the front door."

"Kay babe." so I lead the ladies to the front door, the guys were already there. Joe slipped his arm around my waist.

"You guys are welcome anytime. That means all of you."

After everyone saying thanks, and goodbye. They left and Joe went running out back. I knew exactly were he was going. Luckily I had my bathing suit on. So I walked out and there he was. In the middle of struggling with his tie. All he had on was his shorts and the tie. He looked kinda ridiculous. I rolled my eyes and walked over and helped him. "Calm down babe. We got time."

"I guess. So what was the phone call?"

"My manager. Which reminds me. We need to talk."

"Ok. See normally that would flip me out. But now that we are married it doesn't. So what's up?"

"Well. Would you be mad if I didn't keep doing the record thing?"

"Of course not. But what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Cause I was thinking about it, and if we have kids I don't want the kid to have 2 parents always touring. And 2 I think I want to open my own restaurant instead."

"What no pro skateboarder?"

"No."

"Ok." I finished helping him with his tie, then I got out of my dress and heels, and threw the dress along with Joe's clothes into the hamper we had outside. After that Joe picked me up and ran in the pool with me. When we resurfaced I slowly leaned in making him think I was going to kiss him. Then I right when we were like 3 mm away. I swam over to the waterfall laughing the whole time.

"Lillian Jonas! That was downright cruel!"

"I know." he swam over. There was this ledge in the cave part behind the waterfall, so I saw sitting on it. The second he came over he started tickling me.

"Now kiss me and I'll stop." Just to play around I said "No." he just tickled me harder. Because my stomach hurt I kissed him. After maybe five minutes we stopped and he just held me. I started to feel gross from the chlorine. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Do you need to relax?"

"No. I guess not."

"Cool." so he got up and we walked into the bathroom in our master bedroom. We got out of our bathing suits and went into the shower. We kissed, and well… let's just say that we didn't stay in the shower very long and we ended up in the bedroom. I don't think I need to explain what we did in there.


	3. Are are you serious

Disclaimer don't own it.

A/N So I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviews. I try and get back to all of you, but is very difficult. And that this story will have drama starting… (Looks at imaginary watch) now. MUHAHAHAHA! Wow. No more sugar for me. Anyhow. On with the story.

Lilly's POV

Well it's been a month and a half since Joe and I had sex for the first time (A/N aka where we left off). And well I'm worried. The reason is I'm throwing up a lot and my periods late. I'm waiting for the doctor to come out, I already got blood drawn and an ultrasound. Now I am waiting for the results. I am soo bored. Cause I am alone. I didn't tell Joe cause well, it's only been 7 weeks since we got married. I just don't know if it's to soon. And I don't want him to be mad. The doctor came in interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi Lilly. How are you today?"

"I'm fine doctor and yourself?"

"Good. So are you ready to find out why you're feeling sick?"

"Of course."

"Ok. So the tests came back saying… you're pregnant." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Are… are you serious?"

"Very. You're about 6 weeks along. Congratulations."

"Um… thanks." I left in a daze. Joe was working in the studio today, so I had to wait until he got home in like an hour. I decided to sit in one of the empty rooms. Almost all the other rooms were decorated. Except a couple were reserved for rooms that were going to be for our kids. I was sitting in one that was the nursery. It wasn't long after I sat down his voice came over the intercom.

"Babe. I'm home early. Where are you?"

"The nursery."

"K, I'll meet you there." 5 minutes later he came threw one of the secret passageways. "Hey babe."

"Hi." then he started kissing my neck. "Joe. Please stop I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Ok. What's wrong?"

"Well, a little while ago I started feeling sick. So I went to the doctor's. And. Well. Joe… I'm pregnant." I was instantly picked up and he gave me a huge and twirled me around. When he put me down I just looked in his eyes. They were beaming happiness. "So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? This is great!"

"Cause we just got married 7 weeks ago, and I just thought that you thought that it was too soon."

"No. That's not how I feel at all. Wait. Is that what you feel?"

"No. It's just. I don't know. I mean I'm only 19. What if I can't talk care of a baby? What if I fail as a mother? What if you don't want a baby right now and you leave? What if the kid hates-" The whole time I was saying this it was fast. And now I am crying.

"Lilly shh. It's ok." he picked me up and carried me somewhere. He sat me down and just held me saying comforting words in my ear. Once I stopped crying he pulled my chin up, so I was looking him in the eyes. "Lilly. It's ok. You will be a great mother. And I will never leave you. Now we will get through this. Together. Just like always."

"Ok. I love you Joe." I then fell asleep.

Joe's POV

After Lilly fell asleep I carefully lay her down on the bed. I pulled the blankets up to cover her and went downstairs. I am really happy I'm going to be a dad. But I just wish that Lilly had more faith in herself. I went downstairs and made some spaghetti. Lilly loves it. About a half hour later she came down. "Hey babe. Feeling better?"

"Yea thanks. So you sure you want to have a baby?"

"Of course! And we'll name it Joe Jr. and if it's a girl Joanna!"

"Uh. No."

"Why not?"

"Cause there is only room for one Joe in my life." then we kissed and ate the spaghetti. I thought everything was perfect. Little did I know I was wrong. So wrong.


	4. Oh my gosh

Disclaimer don't own

A/N ok so just saying…. The Rocket Summer? AH-MAZING! Moving on

Lilly's POV

It's been 2 months since I found out I'm pregnant. And any worries I had then are erased. Joe has been amazing. He only goes to the studio once a week. Right now we are just laying in thee living room. Well he is sitting up and I am laying my head in his lap when the phone rang.

(_Lilly _**Jackson)**

_Hello?_

**Hey Lilly. Can you and Joe get to Malibu General Emergency Room ASAP?**

_Um. Sure. But why?_

**All I am going to say is that Miley and Oliver are hurt**

_Yea Joe and I will come now._

**Ok. Thanks. Bye.**

_Bye._

I hung up being royally confused.

"Who was that babe?"

"Jackson. He said to get to the hospital ASAP."

"Did he tell you what's wrong?"

"Yea. Miley and Oliver are hurt. I need my keys. And shoes. And-"

"Lilly. Calm down. I'm coming with, get your shoes then we'll go."

"Ok. Joe.. I'm scared. What if something is really wrong?"

"I don't know. But let's go so we can figure that out." So we ran out to the car, and Joe drove. I just stared out of the window.

Joe's POV

Jackson just called us saying that Miley and Oliver were hurt. I was almost there, and I saw Lilly was really scared. I put my hand on her thigh so she knew I was here. She looked over at me and smiled. I pulled into the parking lot, found a spot and parked it. Lilly opened the door and ran/waddled. She has a stomach, but not a huge one. I ran to catch up to her, and grabbed her hand. That was when she slowed down. We burst through the emergency room and saw everyone there. Robby Ray, Jackson, Nick, Steph, Kevin, Rose, Mom and Dad, and Frankie. Now I knew something was up. "What's going on?" Lilly was too scared to talk. Robbie Ray walked over to us.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. Umm. I don't know how to say this. When Miley and Oliver were 2 days from coming home. They got kidnapped. They showed up 3 days later. I flew out to see them and bring them home. Miley wouldn't talk. Oliver told me what happened. While they were kidnapped, the guys tied Oliver to a chair, and Miley to a bed. The guys proceeded to gang rape her and beat her. Oliver was in the room and was beat whenever he would try to get up or scream. Miley was pretty bad when they found her. Right now she is in surgery. I guess when they kicked her she bleed internally in her stomach. That's all the info I know." I saw that Lilly's legs were about to give out, so I picked her up and carried her over to the seat. I placed her down on my lap and just held her. Everyone came over to check on her. I said she was fine. Then the doctor came out and talked to Robbie. He nodded a couple times then came over to us. "Miley is out of surgery and fine. She and Oliver are in the same room so you can see them." We all followed Robbie Ray into their room. And were shocked by what we saw.

A/N sorry about the short update. Should have a new chapter up Saturday. Review pleaseeee


	5. Deja vu

Disclaimer don't own it.

Lilly's POV

When we went into Oliver and Miley's room I was scared and relieved. The reason I was scared? Miley. The reason I was relieved? Oliver. Miley had bruises all over, at least where I could see. She also was really pale. Oliver just had some bruises and a black eye, and his head was wrapped up, but he was awake and reading a skateboarding magazine. He was also listening to his Ipod. Miley was still asleep. Since Oliver was awake we went over to him first. "Hey doughnut." he didn't respond. I went over pulled out his earphones and yelled "HI!" really loud.

"AHH! Lilly? Joe? Kevin? Nick? Rose? Steph? Jackson? What are you all doing here?"

"Umm… you're in the hospital. We wanted to check on you guys."

"Oh."

"So. How are you?"

"Lilly. I'm fine. It's Miley I'm worried about. I mean what we went through, was… terrifying to say the least. She's going to need help guys. She's going to need all of us to get through this."

"Ollie?" I looked around to see who said that. Then I saw Miley was awake. I looked around and thought about something.

"Hey guys. Why don't we let Jackson have some time with Miley?" Everyone agreed so we all went back out to the waiting room. I went to Robby to let him know she was awake. He ran over to her room, and once he left? I went over to a chair and cried. About 5 seconds later I felt someone pick me up and put me on their lap. I collapsed into their shoulders, I knew it was Joe. Then I felt a ton more of arms hug me. I looked around utterly confused and realized that everyone (Nick, Kevin, Rose, Steph, Mom and Dad, Jackson, and Robbie Ray). I suddenly popped up. "Guys. Not that I'm not grateful. But I'm not the one that needs the support. Jackson and Robbie. She's your daughter. We should be comforting you."

"I guess so, but you needed it. Now Miley wants to see you." Robby said while pointing to me. I honestly was terrified. But I still nodded and slowly walked down the hallway. The room wasn't far thank goodness. I opened the door and said hi to Oliver, and pulled a chair up to Miley's bed. She was just staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Miles. How are you?"

"Sore."

"That sucks. So was your honeymoon good?"

"Yea, up until Jon and his goons got us."

"Wait. Jon as in my rapist?"

"Yup."

"Oh Miley!" I hugged her, as best I could. Since I was pregnant. Even though my stomach isn't huge, it's still hard to move sometimes. Right when I was about to sit back down, she pulled my arm pulling me back up. "Uh Miley? What's up?"

"Apparently your weight. I don't mean it in a bad way but… you're pregnant?!" When Miley yelled that Oliver looked over here.

"What?!"

"Uh. Yea. Oliver I thought you would have seen that sooner."

"Forget doughnut boy. Congratulations! When'd this happen?"

"About 2 months ago."

"Congrats. So how was the honeymoon? Before the stupidness."

"It was good. Just the whole stupidness took away a little."

"I understand."

"So… how's Joe?"

"He's good. He actually bought us this gorgeous house. It's HUGE. When you get out you have to come over." From there we just talked. It was just like we were 14 again, we were talking about Hollywood gossip and things like that. Then all of a sudden my legs and back felt weird. I tried to get up, but couldn't. "Miley. Page the nurse. Now." that's the last thing I remember before it all went black.

Miley's POV

Lilly and I were just talking when her face got all weird. Like she was thinking. Then she told me to page the nurse. I got really confused then understood, once she passed out. Wait a minute… SHE PASSED OUT! I paged the nurse. "OLIVER!" he took out his headphones.

"Hey Miles. Lilly left already?"

"No you oblivious doughnut. Look down!" He did. And guess what. He passed out. The doctors and nurses came in and I told them everything I knew. Then they noticed Oliver.

"Is he ok?"

"Yea. He just tends to faint."

"Oh. Fainting condition?"

"Not really. Just inability to handle stress. So is my friend ok?" I asked after the doctors left with Lilly on a gurney.

"I don't know yet. We'll run the tests and let you know." with that she left.

"No. Evil doughnut. Stop chasing me. I'm not edible." I can not believe that I married him. Oh well. I love him.

Joe's POV

I was talking to Kev and Nick, when I saw Lilly being wheeled out on a gurney. She looked passed out. I ran into Miley's room to find something out. I burst through the door and saw Miley reading a magazine. "What happened?!"

"Woah! What do you mean?"

"I saw Lilly being wheeled out. WHAT. HAPPENED?"

"Joe. Calm down. I have no idea. She got a weird look on her face, she said to page the nurse, then she passed out." Just then a doctor came in.

"Do you know where I can find family of Lilly Jonas?"

"I'm her husband, Joe Jonas. What's wrong with her?"

"Has she had any accidents before? Something that would affect her spinal cord?"

"Well around like 8 months or something she got an a car accident, and her spinal cord got pierced, leaving her paralyzed. Why?"

"Can she walk now?"

"Yea. Shortly before our wedding she was in therapy so she could walk again. Why?"

"Well. From what I can tell, she's relapsed."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it turns out she had an infection. The infection made a hole in the spinal cord. Now the infection hasn't affected anything yet, but she needs to stay for a day or two for antibiotics. Any questions?"

"So she's paralyzed?"

"Yea. But she might be able to walk again. Only time will tell."

"Thank you. What room?"

"Right next door. Room 4422." When the doctor left I looked at Miley, her jaw was to the floor. I looked at Oliver and he looked… sad? I think. It's hard to tell with him.

"Guys. I'm gonna go see her. Do you want me to send everyone else in?"

"Uh. Sure."

"K. See you later Miles, Oliver."

"Bye." I left and went to the waiting room.

"Miley and Oliver are taking visitors. If you want to see them go ahead. I have to go see Lilly. Something happened. I don't want to go into details right now. So I'll tell you guys later." after I said that I just walked off. I stopped right outside Lilly's room. I slowly put my hand onto the handle and opened it. When I walked in I saw Lilly. It looked like she was sleeping. I pulled up a chair, leaned onto the bed, and put my hand in hers. I put my head in my arms and just thought. About five minutes later I felt something rubbing my hand. I looked up and saw that Lilly was looking at me. "Lilly. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"Um. I don't know how to say this but… you had an infection. It somehow caused your spinal cord to relapse. Lilly. Hon, I don't know how to say this. But. You're paralyzed."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry babe. But we'll make it work. Don't worry."

"O-ok. Um. When can I leave?"

"Not for a couple of days. They need to do the antibiotics."

"Wait a minute! The baby! Did it affect it?"

"I-I don't know babe. I didn't ask."

"Well can you find out?"

"I'll try. Just try and get some rest. For you and the baby. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." I gave her a kiss then went out the door to find a doctor.

Lilly's POV

Ok. So I just found out I'm paralyzed. AGAIN! Just wonderful! Ok. So, what am I going to do? How am I going to have a baby? Take care of it? I think I know what I have to do. It's not something I usually condone. But. I have no choice. When I get out, I have to get an abortion. And I'll just say it's a miscarriage. Oh man. I don't want to. But I have no choice. Who wants a cripple as a mom? I'll do it when Joe is recording. Perfect.


	6. Surprise?

Disclaimer don't own it

Nick's POV

Joe just left to go to Lilly's room. I wonder what happened. Well I thought maybe Miley and Oliver would know. Everyone that was there, except the parents, decided to go see Miley and Oliver. As we were walking to Miley and Oliver's room, I saw something in the room next door to them. It was… Lilly and Joe. And Lilly was the patient! We all looked at each other, and ran into Miley and Oliver's room, and I yelled… "What happened to Lilly?!"

"Um. Did Joe tell you?"

"No Miley! He didn't! Why is Lilly in a hospital bed?!"

"Nick. Calm down. I'll tell you. But when Joe tells you guys act surprised. Ok?"

"Yea. Just tell us."

"Well. She has an infection. Somehow it screwed with her spinal cord and… now she's paralyzed again."

We all were shocked. We all made sure that Oliver and Miley were ok, then we went out to the waiting room.

2 days later

Lilly's POV

I just got discharged from the hospital, and I have an appointment today for the abortion. I'm not proud, but I feel I have no choice. Steph is bringing me to the clinic. She thinks it's just a check up. I still haven't told Joe. I was rolling out to Steph's car, when I heard Joe yell for me. Crap.

"Hey Lilly! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the doctor's so they can check on… the baby."

"Oh. Well then let me come with."

"NO! I mean, it wouldn't really be that good, because after Steph and I are going to hang out."

"Oh. Ok. Then I'll see you later?"

"Yup. Love you."

"Love you too." I gave him a kiss and got in the car. Once I shut the door I sighed, and Steph came in.

"Ready?"

"Yea." about 10 minutes later we arrived.

"Uh. Lilly. What are we doing here? This isn't an obstetrician. This is a place for people to get abortions. Lilly. Tell me I am wrong."

"Steph. You cant tell anyone! Especially Joe."

"Lilly! How could you?! You think abortion is just legalized MURDER! You realize you were about to MURDER your own child!" During her ranting I got out of the car and into my chair.

"Stephanie! Just please shut up. I can't have a baby. And that's final." I shut the door and wheeled as fast as I could into the clinic. I checked in and parked the wheelchair.

10 minutes later

I'm still waiting when all of a sudden the doors burst open. I saw out of the corners of my eyes that the person went up to the desk.

"Where's Lilly Jonas?!" Right when I heard the "Where's" I knew how it was. I looked up and saw the receptionist pointing over here. Oh crap! "What the heck do you think you are doing here?!"

"I think I am fixing a mistake!" When I said that he pulled me outside. Well. Rolled.

"What?! This baby is not a mistake! You and I both believe this is just legalized murder! Give me one legitimate reason why this baby should be murdered."

"Joesph! I am paralyzed from the waist down! How on earth am I supposed to raise this baby alone?"

"Lilly you know that I will be there for you. It's not like you are a single parent."

"No. But I pretty much will be once you go on tour. Which you will!"

"No. I won't! Once I found out you were paralyzed I talked to Nick and Kev. I'm out of the band. And I talked to the record company. I have a stable job. I am a music producer for Hollywood Records!"

"You are?"

"Yes. You don't think I realized that you would need help with this baby? Look. Are there any other reason you were going to murder our baby?"

"No. Well. Kind of. What if I don't make a good mother?"

"It's simple you won't."

"What?!"

"You didn't let me finish. You aren't going to make a good one. You'll make a great one."

"Oh. Don't I feel stupid."

"You aren't stupid. Just confused. Now. Can I take you home? Please? And away from this stupid place."

"Yea. Thanks." I have him a kiss. Since he crouched down around the whole record producer thing.

"No problem."

"How'd you find out anyway?" I asked as he wheeled me over to his car.

"Steph. She told me all about it. So I finished what I was doing and came right over. I'm just glad nothing happened before I got here."

"You know what? So am I." I rested my hand on my stomach as he lifted me in the car. When he came and seat down, after putting the chair away of course. He kissed me and I knew. I knew that even though I was in a chair again. It'd be ok.


	7. We got visitors

Disclaimer Don't own it

A/N I just wanted to apologize if I offended anyone in the last chapter. I was just thinking of Joe and Lilly's feelings. And I need the baby to live for later on. I am sorry.

Joe's POV

After we left the abortion center, I decided I would just take Lilly home. When I pulled into the house I got out and got Lilly in her wheelchair. I saw her wheel in the house. I grabbed her bags and went in the house myself. I didn't see Lilly so I decided to yell for her. "Lilly?!"

"Out back!" I went out back and saw her just staring out at the ocean.

"Hey babe. You ok?"

"Yea. Just thinking. So what do you want to?"

"I was actually thinking that maybe the gang could come over. If you're ok with that of course."

"Sure. That's fine. But I can't cook dinner or anything."

"I know. Maybe we could all go out after hanging out."

"Ok."

"K. I'll call everyone."

Lilly's POV

Once Joe left I decided I might as well go and change. I wheeled over to the stairs and realized I can't use those anymore. Luckily there was an elevator since the house is so large. I rode up the elevator and went to our room. I picked out some clothes. Then looked at the chair. I got out of this before. I could do it again. I steadied my hands and pulled my self up. I walked in between the window and the bed. I was going fine. But then I slipped. I crawled (sorta) over to the wheelchair. Another day. I changed and went downstairs. Turns out everyone was already there. I said hey then us girls went to the pool and the guys went to the arcade room. I changed out of my clothes. Since my bikini was underneath them. Then went to the edge of the pool and hopped in. I heard around 3 other splashes and realized that the other girls jumped in. I started doing my exercises. See last time I was in the chair the therapist said to try some stuff in the pool. If nothing else it will help regain strength. When I finished I swam over to the connecting hot tub since I was tired. When I got there I saw the other girls were already there. I grabbed a seat. And shut my eyes.

Back with the guys

Joe's POV

"So Joe. How's Lilly?"

"I don't know Kev. I think depressed. I mean she doesn't really talk. If she does it's only to respond to a question or something. And even then it's only one word sentences. And did I tell you guys?"

"Tell us what?"

"Well Nicky boy. She was almost going to have an abortion!"

"What?!"

"Yea. I talked her out of it though. I just hope that she gets better. What about you Oliver? How's Miley?"

"Pretty close to Lilly. She's pretty depressed. And she has nightmares. Every night since we've gotten back from the honeymoon. They are so bad it takes like an hour for me to calm her down. She won't talk to me. And she's even been getting sick."

"Getting sick how?" Once Kevin asked that I was listening intently. I have no clue why. Must be I'm worried.

"Well. She's throwing up, and her appetite is pretty big, she had a fever for a while." That's when a light bulb went off in my head.

"Oliver? I think I know what's wrong with Miley."

Meanwhile with the girls

"So Miley. How are you?"

"Honestly? Not great. Ever since we got out of the kidnapping crap, I've had nightmares. Like really bad. And I feel like crap."

"What do you mean?" I mean Miley never gets sick. Except for that time she needed her tonsils out. So of course I was going to ask how.

"Well. I'm throwing up, eating a lot, I had a fever for a while, and I am missing my period. I know what you guys are thinking. I'm not pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test. It was negative."

"Miley. Those tests aren't 100 accurate. In order to be sure you need to go to the doctor's and get tested."

"I know Steph. I'm just scared. I mean… if I am pregnant, it might not be Oliver's." Immediately we all swam over to her and hugged her. Considering she was crying. We decided to swim around for a bit. About 5 minutes later I felt myself being pulled underwater. Now I couldn't fight the person off. Since I have no use of my legs. So I just struggled to get up. I finally got my head up above water. I swam over to the edge, coughing the whole time. When I stopped. I pulled myself out of the pool, and sat on the edge. I coughed a couple times then glared at all the guys, since the girls wouldn't do that. "WHO was the BIG enough IDIOT to PULL a PARALYZED WOMEN UNDERWATER?!" Oh if you couldn't tell I was SOOOOOO mad. Come on. Wouldn't you be? Then I saw Miley smack Oliver upside his head.

"You were only supposed to TAP HER SHOULDER! Ya doughnut!"

"OLIVER?!"

"Sorry. I forgot about the whole issue." I was sitting near my chair. Joe gave me a towel. I dried off and got in my chair. Guys. I'm hungry and tired. I'm getting food then taking a nap. Stay as long as you want." with that I wheeled into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, and went up to our room.

Back at the pool

Kevin's POV

"Oliver what were you thinking?!"

"Sorry Miles. Like I said, I forgot she's paralyzed."

"Look I'll be right back I'm going to check on Lilly." after Joe left Rose came over to me and whispered maybe we should go. I nodded.

"Hey everyone. We're going to leave."

"Yea. I think we will too. Right Steph?"

"Yea Nicky."

"Oliver and I are going to stay. He needs to apologize and I need to talk to Lilly."

"K. Come on Rose." I grabbed her hand and we walked out. Then we realized that we needed to change. We took our turns changing, then went out to the car.

Oliver's POV

After Kevin and Rose left, Nick and Steph followed. That left Miley and I alone. Miley was staring off into space. So I looked at her really concerned. "Miley, are you sure you want to stay?"

"Actually. I don't think that would be a good idea anymore."

"Ok. Do you want something to eat?" I thought maybe she would want to go out.

"Nah. Can we just go home?" Big surprise.

"Look. You know you can tell me anything."

"Meet me at the car?"

"Miley Rae! Sorry. It's just. It's killing me seeing you like this."

"I know. It's just everywhere I look, I see their faces. Everywhere I turn, I think I hear their voices. Ollie? I'm scared." By now she was crying. I went over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I know babe. So am I. But that's what they want. They want us to be scared. But we have to get through this. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Would it help for you to talk to someone?"

"I thought that is what we were doing."

"I meant a professional."

"Oh. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Ok babe." I swept her off her feet and carried her over to the car.

"OLIVER OSCAR OKEN! PUT ME DOWN!" While she was screaming this she was laughing so I knew she wasn't serious. I placed her down in the car, shut the door and got in. She gave me a kiss then I pulled out of the Jonas' driveway.

Joe's POV

When I went after Lilly I checked the kitchen then went to the bedroom. When I went to the bedroom, Lilly was trying to walk over to the bed. She fell. And almost hit her head. "Lilly! Not that I don't mind you trying to walk if you want. But be smart. Do it in a physical therapist. Or something. I don't need you getting hurt while getting better. Ok?"

"Yea. Sorry." I picked her up and placed her in the bed. I tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and turned off the light, but just as I was stepping out I heard Lilly's voice. "Joe. Stay. Please?"

"No problem. Do you want to watch TV or just go to bed?"

"Just bed."

"Ok." So I got into bed and pretty much right when I did Lilly laid her head on my chest. I laughed then got a little more comfortable. As did she. She not only put her head on my chest, she also put on arm on my stomach, and held my hand. After 5 minutes her breathing got deeper. I fell asleep around 5 minutes later.

A/N nothing really eventful. But I just wanted to put a filler up. I'll update tomorrow.


	8. That's just the way we roll

Disclaimer same as usual. Don't own it.

A/N wow. It's been a while since my last update. AHHHH! JONAS BROTHERS ARE ANNOUNCING THE DATES FOR THE EAST COAST THIS WEEK!!! I AM SOOO EXCITED!!! I REPEAT… AHHHHHH!!! Sorry. But I am. Now on with the chappie.

2 Weeks Later.

Joe's POV

It's been 2 weeks since our little "pool party." Lilly is going to a physical therapist every day to try and walk again. She can't walk quite yet. But she can cook. The reason is. As long as she has the support of the counter, she's fine. The record company job is going great. Nick and Kevin are fine with the decision. In fact they have got different jobs too. Kevin is a guitar teacher for the label. Helping up and coming artists that want to play guitar, but need help. Nick is a talent scout for the label. At first we thought it was to good to be true. All of us working for the label, while being able to stay in Malibu. When we asked why they were being so good to us. They said since we were good to them, they were good to us. Lilly's belly is bigger. So she needs help to do things sometimes. Right now we are both getting ready for physical therapy. I am just the support. No therapy for me… yet. So I finished getting dressed then went by the kitchen when I heard a DING Noise. I backed up and saw a poptart sitting in the toaster. "LILLY!"

"No need to shout babe. I am right here." I bent down and gave her a kiss. Since she was in the wheelchair.

"Why is there a poptart just sitting in the toaster?"

"Oh. Just knew you haven't eaten, so I made you something."

"What?"

"POPTARTS!" She said while laughing. I laughed too.

"Wait a minute?! POPTARTS?!" I ran off to the toaster and just grabbed them and stuffed them in my mouth. Hmmm. Poptarts. After eating them we went out to the car. Lilly got into the car by herself. Despite my protests saying no. I put the wheelchair in the back and got in the car. When I got back in and turned it on "That's just the way we roll" was playing. Lilly and I looked at each other for 2 seconds. Then I blasted the music and we danced and acted like fools in the car. After like 30 seconds I got out on the road. Still dancing might I add. About 40 minutes later and the Jonas Brothers debut album (It's About Time) later we arrived.

"I can't believe how high Nick's voice was!"

"Ha I know. Don't let him know you listened to that. He will search everywhere and burn it." After that I turned the engine off, got out the wheelchair, and got Lilly out. We walked/rolled into the room.

Halfway through the appointment

Lilly was doing great. She almost was walking on her own. Then she slipped. I ran to her, picked her up, and put her in her chair. I looked at her, and got worried. She got pale and a pained look came on her face. "Lilly? Are you ok?"

"No. Stomach… hurt." then she passed out. Luckily the therapist (whose name is Kristen) is in the hospital, so once Lilly passed out she was rushed to the E.R. After they wheeled Lilly out Kristen started explaining. But all I heard was, "E.R… baby… don't… ok…" I just nodded and went to the E.R. About a half hour later a doctor came out. "Is she ok?"

"You're related to Lilly Jonas?"

"Yea. I'm her husband. Now. What's. Going. On?!"

"Sir calm down. Your wife is fine. She needs to spend the night though."

"Ok. What happened, and is our baby ok?"

"It seems that she hasn't eaten in 2 days. If she wasn't pregnant, it wouldn't have been a problem. But since she is pregnant it caused her to pass out. The baby should be ok. However I can't make any promises. Now. I assume you would like to see her. So follow me." I did as he said. He walked in and checked some stuff. I just stood at the door. "You can go in. It's fine." After nodding I put my hand on the door and slowly opened it. I walked forward. Right into a wall. My eyes were closed. I opened them and saw a wall. I turned till I saw her. When I did. Man was I surprised. She looked pale and fragile. Like the slightest touch could brake her. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and just sat and looked at her. I put my hand carefully in hers and put my head on the bed. I must have fallen asleep. Cause that's the last thing I remember.

Lilly's POV

I woke up feeling really weak. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. That's when I remembered what happened. Oh man Joe is going to kill me. I looked down at my hand and saw Joe. He started to move. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"LILLY!"

"JOESPH!"

"Sorry about the screaming. But. What do you think you were doing jeopardizing your and the baby's health?"

"I'm sorry Joe. I've just been really busy. And morning sickness is lasting really long."

"Phew. Ok. That I can deal with. I thought you were really sick. You get to leave tomorrow. But until then. You. Rest." I layed down and fell asleep.

A/N suckish ending. Sorry. 2.30 am and very tired, not very good for finishing a chapter. Good night


	9. Alexis Rachel Tessier

-1Disclaimer don't own it.

2 days later

Lilly's POV

So I got out of the hospital 2 days ago. And I am feeling better. Joe stayed home with me yesterday. I said he could go to work. But he insisted. The entire day he watched me. He cooked for me to make sure I would eat. So annoying. I mean I'm not anorexic, I just got busy. Well. Today I got him to go to work. On one condition. Someone comes over. I said I would call Miley. I didn't. I just needed some alone time. Anyway it's almost time for lunch… I'm on a strict schedule. So I was in the kitchen making some soup when the doorbell rang. I was in the wheelchair, so I wheeled over. When I opened the door I had no clue who she was.

"May I help you?"

"Yea. Does Joe Jonas live here?"

"Sorry. But we don't deal with paparazzi. So just snap a picture of someone else." I started to shut the door when she put her foot in it.

"I don't think you understand."

"Understand what?"

"I am a friend of his from New Jersey."

"Woah. That is kinda a blast from the past. Um. What's your name?"

"Alexis. But you can call me Lexi."

"Hey. My name is Lilly. Um. Come in." I rolled aside and led her into the living room."

"So how did you find where he lives?"

"Denise. So your last name is Jonas?"

"If you mean I am married to him. Then yes."

"Cute. So where is he?"

"At work."

"Oh recording?"

"No. Actually he is a record producer."

" Wow. I didn't think they would ever break up."

"So where are you staying right now?"

"Nowhere. Actually."

"No hotel or something?"

"Can't afford it."

"How long are you here?"

"Till I find an apartment."

"Well you can't stay on the street. Why don't you stay here?"

"No. I can't put you out."

"Have you looked at our house? It's huge. Don't worry. It's fine."

"If you're sure."

"Yea. So where's your stuff?"

"Right here." She lifted up a bag that you would think homeless people use.

"Ok. Follow me and I will give you a condensed tour." so I showed her the house. When I was done I went to the kitchen and got some of the soup. I made Lexi something. And we just sat down at the table when I heard the door open. Then I heard something drop. I turned around and saw that Joe fainted. I rolled over and splashed some water on him. 5 minutes later he woke up.

"Oh man. I just had a bad dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought that I saw a girl named Lexi."

"You did." After Lexi said that she came over to him.

"Alexis. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Do you mind Lilly?"

"No. I'll just go out to the pool." With that I left feeling very confused.

Joe's POV

I came home early for lunch to find the face of evil. Alexis Rachel Tessier. A.K.A. my ex-girlfriend. See, when we lived in NJ. Before I got famous. I was dating someone. She was cool at first. But then she changed. She went from being kinda like Lilly. You know skater. To being a bully. She basically became a slut. She would always make-out with me. And then one day she tried to have sex with me. So that way I stayed true to my vow. I pushed her. She fell out the window. I haven't seen her since.

"Alexis. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well go back to the motel or whatever and stay away."

"Can't do that hon. Ya see. I'm staying here."

"What?!"

"Nuh-uh. Who asked you?"

"Lilly. You're darling wife."

"How did you even find where I live?"

"Internet does wonders."

"Look. When I pushed you out the window. That was my way of saying you suck. Now. Get. Out."

"Nope. I have unfinished business here."

"Then do it somewhere else."

"Nope. I'm already invited to stay here. So I am. Bye babe."

"What the?! Stop talking like that! I am MARRIED!"

"Don't care."

"What is this unfinished business anyway?"

"You."

"What?"

"You are. I am not leaving till you get divorced and come back to me." Then she walked off. UGGHHH! See what I mean? She SUCKS! SAVE ME!


	10. You did what now?

Disclaimer Don't own it.

A/N so my computer was broken, and I was using my mom's. That explains why it was soo short. So here is a new chapter.

Joe's POV

After the surprise visit from the devil. I went into the living room to watch tv. Shortly after I heard Lilly on the intercom.

"Hey babe. I'm going out. I don't know where you are. So please let me know that you can hear me."

"Umm. I'm in the living room. Where are you going?"

"Job interview. I'll be back in a few hours. Ok?"

"Ok. What about Alexis?"

"Lexi can do whatever she would like."

"Ok." I sighed and went back to the tv. In case your wondering. I didn't tell Lilly about Lexi and my past. About 5 minutes after Lilly left, Lexi came into the living room and sat next to me… like right next to me. I could feel her arm on my arm. So I moved to the other couch. She did the same and sat right next to me. I turned to face her. She kissed my cheek. I slapped her. She then kissed me. Full on lip lock. I tried to push her off, but she had me pinned.

"You jerk!" Then Lexi got off me. And I looked and saw Lilly in the doorway. "I come back to get a kiss. But looks like you don't need it!" Then she rolled out. And rolled back in. "And I am staying at Miley's!" Then she left. I picked up Lexi firemen style. And walked. And while I walked she was saying all these things, about going into the bedroom. I just went to the top floor. And went to the biggest window. And threw her out. She landed on the grass.

"And if you come near me again? Cops will be called!" I went over to the phone and called the one person I knew could help. Kevin.

(**Kevin **_Joe)_

**Hello?**

_Kev. Do you remember Alexis?_

**You mean your ex who you pushed out of the window?**

_Yup. Well. Guess what. She's HERE!_

**Here? As in Malibu? Or-**

_Here as in staying in my house!_

**How did that happen?**

_Apparently Lilly let her stay here. Well. When I saw Lexi I asked what she was doing here. She said she was going to make me get a divorce, so that way she can be my wife. Well. Lilly left for a job interview and Lexi kissed me! I tried to get her off, but she pinned me. Well Lilly came back and saw us. She's staying at Miley and Oliver's now! Kevin what do I do?!_

**First? CALM DOWN. Second? You gotta explain to Lilly what happened.**

_Ok. Thanks. I'll try. See ya later._

**Yea. Bye. And Joe? Good luck.**

_Thanks. _

After I hung up. I called Lilly's cell. She didn't answer. So I called Miley's house I knew that Miley and Oliver were working. So Lilly should answer.

(**Lilly **_Joe)_

**Hello. Oken residence?**

_Please give me a chance to explain._

**Joesph?**

_Look. She kissed me!_

**Oh. Like I'm supposed to believe that line of bull. **

Then she hung up. Of course she wouldn't believe me. What to do… what to do. I know. I got the PERFECT idea.

Miley's POV

I got home from work to find Lilly laying on our couch crying her eyes out. Now I have no clue what happened. But I do know how she got in. We gave her a key, just in case.

"Lilly! What happened?" I ran over to her.

"Joe… Lexi… Interview… Kiss… Came…" Poor thing couldn't even get a full sentence out.

"Lilly. Just take a breath, and tell me what happened. In full sentences."

"One of Joe's old friends from New Jersey came, and I offered for her to stay at our house. Her name is Lexi. Well. I had a job interview, so I left. I didn't get a hug or kiss from Joe. So I went back and what I saw? Joe and Lexi… kissing! And Lexi was laying on top of him. Miley. My husband cheated on me!"

"Oh Lils! Do you want me to go beat him up for you?"

"No. He's my husband. But I think I know what I need to do."

"What?"

"I think I need a divorce. I'll think about it. But. I can't be with a cheater."

"I understand." Just then the doorbell rang. I got up to get it, and was surprised. There were 4 guys. Each holding a bouquet of lilies.

"Are you Lilly Jonas?"

"No. But I can bring it to her."

"Ok." He gave me them and I closed the door and went to Lilly.

"Hey Lils. I have something for you."

"What?" Her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes!" She did. And when she did? She kinda looked like a fish. Ya know? Eyes wide, mouth open, and gasping. "Open the card!"

_Dear Lilly,_

_I'm sorry you got the wrong idea. I promise you, I didn't kiss her. If you let me explain I will tell you why she did it. But please. Just give me the opportunity. I love you and if I lose you. My heart will literally break. _

_Love,_

_Joe_

"Lilly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to him."

"Maybe. But not today. I think he would be in danger if I did."

"I understand. Do you wanna stay here?"

"Uh… Duh!" I showed her to the guest room and went to call Oliver. I told him what happened. And he was sooo close to going there and killing him. When Oliver got home we went into the guest room and ate junk food and watched movies. Just like old times. I just hope that Joe didn't do it.


	11. 1x3?

Disclaimer Don't own it

A/N ok… so I know my updates are coming kinda slowly.. I just haven't had the time or the inspiration. If any of you want to submit characters or story ideas… the forms are in my profile. Deadlines February 6. So get moving on that.

Joe's POV

It's been a week since Lilly has been home. I tried calling for 2 days. She didn't answer. I decided to just give her space (as much as it killed me). When I got home from work I went to the kitchen, on the way I saw something that COMPLETELY surprised me. Lilly. Not just the fact that she was here, but she was WALKING towards me. "Lilly! You're walking!"

"Um. Yea. So I'm here to let you explain."

"Ok. Well, Alexis is my ex-girlfriend from NJ. She tried to have sex with me, so I broke up with her. You can call anyone from my family, they'll tell you what I just did." She pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Kev. So I need you to tell me about Lexi and Joe. Right. Ok. Thanks Kev. I hope. Bye."

"So what did Kevin say?"

"That Alexis is a crazy, idiotic, slutty person."

"So do you believe me now?"

"Yea. Sorry. Joe… will you take me back?"

"Did you even have to ask?" I ran up to her and kissed her. After what felt like 10 minutes, I pulled away. "Man I missed you. So do we need to stop by Miley's to get your stuff?"

"Nope. It's already in our room. But there is a surprise in the dining room."

"Yea? What?"

"Just come and look." So I followed her into the dining room and was INSANELY surprised. Our 8 ft. dining table was COVERED in food.

"Uh Lils? Sweetheart? I can eat… but not this much! You trying to feed an army… or what?"

"Uh kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Uh. You know how we thought we were having _one_ baby?"

"Yea." I did not like where this was going.

"Well… when I was at Miley's, I went to the doctors for a check-up. They told me we aren't having one baby. We're having three. Joe. We're having triplets." That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

Lilly's POV

I just told Joe that I was pregnant with triplets. And he fainted. Man is he like Oliver. I poured water on him. He woke up and looked at my stomach.

"So there are _three_ babies in there?"

"Yea. Do you want to know the genders?"

"The what?"

"If the babies are going to be boys or girls?"

"No. I think they should be pleasant surprises."

"Ok. I agree. So since we have all this food what do you say we have everyone over?"

"Everyone as in my family, their girlfriends, and Miley?"

"Correct."

"Sounds good. But what's the occasion?"

"The triplets and my use of legs."

"Cool. I'll make the arrangements."

"K. Tell them to come like a.s.a.p."

"K." Then he went to call them while I got ready.

10 minutes later

I heard the doorbell so I went over to answer. I decided to wait until everyone was here to do the first surprise (the walking). So I went to the door, in my wheelchair. It was Momma and Papa Jonas.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good."

"Good."

"So would you like to come in?"

"Of course."

"Ok. You can go out to the back patio. Joe is already there."

"Ok." After them then everyone else came. I wheeled out back. And gave Joe a wink, meaning that after dinner I would reveal the stuff.

"Ok. So on the dining room table is a buffet. Take what you'd like (as much as you'd like) then we'll eat out here. Sound good?"

"Yea." Then everyone went to get food. Joe got my food, and when he came back, he put his arm around my waist and kissed me. After everyone finished Joe got everyone's attention, by jumping in the POOL! Oh well he's my husband and I love him.

"Everyone Lilly has something to say."

"Thanks Joe. So first I'll start with… let me just show you." So I got out of my chair and stood. Everyone gasped. "Now for the next part of the news. A few days ago I went to my checkup. Well. The doctor told me some news. We aren't having one baby. We're having three. Guys. We're having triplets!" Then for the next ten minutes there were congratulations. Until we heard a splash. We all looked at the pool to see that Joe had jumped in the pool again. When he surfaced he yelled for everyone to jump in. "What about their bathing suits?" Then everyone lifted up their shirts. "Joe did you tell everyone to bring their bathing suits?" He started looking around, like what he does when he's guilty.

"Maybe."

"That's fine. Cause guess what? I'm wearing mine." I then threw off my clothes and jumped in. then everyone else did. But Joe's parents decided to leave. After swimming for like an hour everyone decided to leave. But I went to take a shower. I was almost at the door when I heard the doorbell. I walked over and almost fainted at who I saw. I opened the door… despite my objections.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"To see how Miley and Oliver were doing." I then shut the door in his face and locked it. My life is not predictable by any means.


	12. The shock of a lifetime

Disclaimer Don't own it

A/N so I am going into the hospital tonight (just a routine thing that I get done) but I figured I would update before that…. I apologize about the length. Cause I have a feeling that it will be short. And I have not gotten any submissions for my character contest. It can be someone made up, or someone that you know, or yourself. The deadline is February 6th. But I might have to push that back. Anyway onto the story ;)

Lilly's POV

I just slammed the door on Lucas when the phone rang. I walked over and answered.

(_Lilly _**Other person)**

_Hello?_

**Is this Lillian Truscott-Jonas?  
**

_Yes. May I ask who's calling?_

**This is Malibu general. Are your family members names Heather, Joshua, Jonathon, and Emily?**

_Yes._

**I am sorry to report that there was an accident.**

_Accident? Wh-what kind of accident?_

**I am not permitted to say at this time. If you would like to come, they are in the emergency room.**

_I'll be right there._

I hung up and started sobbing. Hysterically. Joe must have heard me because all of a sudden I felt two arms wrap me in a hug.

"Babe. What happened?"

"I have to go to Malibu General."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My family. There's an accident." I felt him pick me up, bridal style of course, and carry me out to the car. Once I got in he started the car and drove the 30 minutes to the hospital.

"So when you say family, who do you mean?"

"My mom, dad, 14 year old brother, and 10 year old sister."

"Ok. So what did the hospital say?"

"Just that they were in an accident, and that they couldn't say anymore."

We pulled into the hospital and as soon as we parked I ran out to the emergency room. When I got to the desk I told them who I was and they said a doctor would shortly be out to tell me about my family. So Joe and I took a seat and about 5 minutes later a doctor came out.

"Are you Lilly?"

"Yes. How's my family?"

"Why don't you take a seat." Once I did I looked at her. "Ok so your parents where on their way home from dinner with your siblings when a tractor trailer ran into them. Now he hit them head on. Unfortunately your parents died on impact. Now luckily they were in a van. So your brother and sister are ok. For now." I was sobbing by now. So Joe had to ask the questions.

"What do you mean for now?"

"When the impact occurred glass was going everywhere. Some pierced your brother in the back. He went into surgery, and they successfully removed it. Your sister was shielded by your brother, so she is ok. Just a sprained wrist. Your brother not only has the damage to his back, but he also has some broken bones, bruises, and a collapsed lung. Now we were able to fix everything. But we won't know how they are doing for at least a couple days. Now I am sorry for your loss. But you can see your brother and sister. They are in the same room." I was still crying so I looked at Joe and said not yet. He just gave me a kiss and hugged me. I didn't want Emily and Jon to see me like this. I had to be strong. After about a half hour I decided to go in. I opened the door and saw them both sleeping. I pulled up a chair to the middle of them. Joe sat next to them as well. I gave him a small smile and I grabbed their hands.

A week later

Joe's POV

It's been a week since Lilly found out about Rose and Jon. She hasn't left their side. They haven't woken up so they don't know about their parents. I called my family and Miley and Oliver. They all went on a vacation. So we haven't seen them yet. Lilly was sleeping when I heard the door open. I ran over and went into the hallway and shut the door. I looked and saw my brothers, their girlfriends, my mom and dad, Miley and Oliver, Robby, and Jackson. I looked at them and told them what happened. When I finished explaining they all went towards the door. "Guys! No. They've all been through a lot. Now it would be a huge help if you guys went to the waiting room. I will come bring Lilly to you when she wakes up." They all agreed and went to the waiting room. I went back in the room and saw Lilly awake. Right when I was about to say something someone came in. "Can we help you?"

"Yes. Are you Lilly Truscott-Jonas?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Lopez from social services. I am here to talk to you about the living arrangement of Rose and Jonathon Truscott. So I am correct when I say that you guys have no other family?"

"Correct."

"Ok. Well here are the options. First is they could go to an orphanage. Second is a foster home. And lastly there is the option of you two taking them in. Now this is a bi-"

"We'll do it."

"Mr. Jonas I don't think you understand how big of a commitment this is."

"And I don't think you understand that they are my wife's siblings. We aren't going to abandon them."

"Do you agree Mrs. Jonas?"

"1000."

"Ok. Then I'll draw up the papers." Once the lady left Lilly gave me a big hug.

a/n sorry about the length. But I have to go.


	13. Jon and Rose

Disclaimer Don't own anything… all though I wish I did ;)

A/N ok sooo… I got two submissions for characters (from one person) thank you very much for that. And I need at least two more before I can choose. Thanks for the reviews. Onto the next chapter

Joe's POV

So it's been 2 days since we found out Rose and Jon are staying with us. They still haven't woken up. I asked Lilly if she wanted to see everyone. She denied them. So we're just sitting here Lilly holding both their hands. All of a sudden Lilly just starts talking to them.

"Hey guys. So I have some news to tell you. But you need to wake up." After she said that they started to squeeze her hand. She looked at all of them then me. I called the doctor. They took out both of their tubes. After they drank some water, they tried talking.

"What happened?"

"Jon. Rose. You guys were in an accident."

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Um. I don't know how to say this. Jon. Rose. Mom and Dad died." When Lilly said that Rose started sobbing and Jon just stared at the ceiling. Lilly gave Rose a hug then went over to Jon.

"So where do we go? Orphanage?"

"No WAY! I am your sister! Jon how could you think I would let you guys go there?"

"So we're staying at you guys' place?"

"Yup. Look. Guys I know that this is hard. But Joe and I will be there for you. Along with the Jonas' and Miley and Oliver. Now you guys each get your own room. And there have been decorators working on them, to make them perfect for you." I noticed that Jon hadn't said anything. He was just staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. I pulled a chair over to him and sat down. Lilly was talking to Rose.

"Hey Jon. You ok?" He glared at me. Then stared back at the ceiling. The doctor came in and said that they could leave tomorrow. Lilly and I ended up falling asleep. Lilly next to Rose. And me next to Jon. The next morning we got up. I helped Jon get ready while Lilly helped Rose. Once we got them dressed and signed the papers we went out to the car. On the drive home Lilly tried talking to them. They would just nod or grunt. When we got to the house Lilly and I guided the kids to their rooms. We went to Jon's first. We opened the door and he looked at it and nodded in approval. It was a skateboarding theme. He put his bags in and started to unpack. While he was unpacking we brought Rose to her room. When she got there we opened the door and she gave us both hugs. It was brown with green, blue, and purple polka dots. She had a king size bed with a canopy, among other things. We left her to unpack and Lilly went down to cook some dinner for them. I followed her. When we got to the kitchen she pulled out spaghetti and meatballs. I helped her make it. We were silent for a majority of the time. Then half way through I spoke up. "Lils. I was just wondering. What are we going to do when the babies come?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. We're already getting 5 babies at once. Now we got 2 teenagers to take care of? I mean we have plenty of room. And Rose and Jon can take care of themselves pretty much. But I was nervous about our babies. Now Rose and Jon. I just think this is a little overwhelming."

"Well. Babe we have 2 months till the due date. So we'll just take care of Rose and Jon and go from there. Besides once the babies come then we have 2 extra hands. Just calm down. Now dinner is ready. I am going to set the table. While I am doing that please call the kids downstairs." I went over to the intercom and hit the buttons for Jon and Rose's rooms.

"Kids. Dinner's ready."

When the kids came down neither ate. Lilly told them that leftovers are in the fridge if they got hungry. This was going to be harder then we thought.

A/N Hello. Once again sorry about the length. But it's 1.30 am and I am going to see the Hannah Montana movie with my cousins tomorrow. So I got to get to bed. I'll update asap. And PLEASE send in the character ideas.


	14. Hollywood records

Disclaimer nope. Still don't own it. However I do own the It's about time cd

A/N So last night I musta been REALLLY tired. Reason? I made 2 mistakes. See I usually go and review previous chapters to make sure I don't make I mistake. I didn't last night. So the mistakes are that the sister's name is Emily. Not Rose. The other is they are having 3 babies. Not 5. Oops. So. On with the story. Oh and for descriptions of Emily and Jon. Just picture mini Lillys. I also decided to change some things. One is that Emily and Jon are twins. Two is that they are 16. It just fits better. And for this chapter and the next one, it's going to focus on Emily and Jon

Emily's POV

So J and I just got to Lilly and Joe's. It's weird. I mean I'm technically an orphan. It's about 11 pm. And I am sitting here with my guitar trying to write a song. See since Le-le met the Jonas' Kevin has been giving me guitar lessons. When I was little I couldn't say Lilly, so I call her Le-le. I was finally on a roll when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Lilly and Joe. Can we come in?"

"Uh just a sec." I ran and put my guitar in my closet shut the door then ran to my bed. I grabbed a book and yelled "Come in." When they walked in they were dressed for bed.

"Hey Em. Know I'm not as uptight as mom. So you don't have to go to bed at 9. But just remember. You are 10 years old. So try to get to bed for 12:30. Ok?"

"Ok. And thanks for taking J and I in."

"J?"

"Oh. I call Jon J. It's just my nickname for him."

"Oh ok. Oh and Lilly did you tell her?"

"Oh no I forgot. Em that door?" She pointed to a lime green door. "That is your own bathroom. Do whatever you would like to it. Same with the room."

"Thanks. Love ya guys."

"Love you too. Night."

"Night." Once they left I decided I would finish the song then go to bed. Once it was done I got changed and went to bed. I woke up the next morning to the sunlight on my face. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8 am. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe. I stepped out of my room. I looked both ways trying to figure out where the kitchen was. Then I smelt something. So I followed my nose and found myself at the kitchen. I saw Le-le at the stove. "Hey Le-le."

"Oh hey Em. Glad you found your way."

"Actually I only did cause of the smell."

"Oh well I put a map on your dresser. I thought that you would have found it."

"I did. But I thought it was a joke."

"Nope. Sorry. We got a big house."

"So why was I not woken up? I mean I have school."

"No. You and Jon have a week off. To kinda get used to living here."

"I see. So just 2 questions. One what's for breakfast? Two where's Joe?"

"For breakfast there's eggs, toast, and homefries. And Joe is getting ready for work. He was actually wondering if you wanted to go with?"

"You mean to Hollywood Records?! DUH!"

"Ok. Then I suggest you get ready. He's leaving in a half hour." I started to run upstairs then doubled back.

"Wait. What about J?"

"He's going to the skate park."

"Oh. Ok." then I ran upstairs and started changing.

30 minutes later

I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast right as Joe honked the horn.

"Bye Le. See you after!" I ran out the door and got in Joe's mustang.

"Ready?"

"Yup. So what exactly do you do? I mean I know that you work at Hollywood Records. But not much more then that."

"Well. I'm a record producer."

"Oh cool. So who are you working with today?"

"I guess I can tell you. His name is Mitchel Musso. He plays-"

"EEPPPPP!!! I KNOW WHO HE IS!"

"Oh really? Never woulda guessed." Mitchel Musso played Jason on Disney's tv show called _Dreams_. (A/N obviously fake) "I'm not gonna have to worry about you now will I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I first met your sister she would FLIP when she meet celebrities. I just want to make sure you won't be the same."

"Nope."

"Ok. Then lets go in." So we got out and went in. we waited in the recording studio for Mitchel. About five minutes later he walked in. He gave Joe a guy hug and I just stared in awe. Not the fact that I was meeting Mitchel Musso. It's the fact how much he looks like Oliver. He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Hey. I'm Mitchel. You must be Emily."

"Yea. Hi. How are you?"

"Good. And yourself?"

"Good. So what are you recording?"

"I was thinking _Thorns _or _Tornado. _But I have to ask Joe."

"Do _Thorns_." Mitchel nodded then went into the studio. He grabbed the headphones and started singing. I took a seat next to Joe.

"He's really good."

"Yea. He's gonna get some crap about becoming another singer from Disney. But he's got the pipes to overcome that."

"Yea." After like 4 songs and 3 hours I got bored. I mean it was kinda fun. But I just really wanted to play guitar that is. "Hey Joe. I'm gonna walk around for a bit. Ok?"

"Ok. Just don't leave this floor."

I quietly left the room and walked around till I saw a room that was calling out to me. I entered and there were tons of instruments. I went straight to an acoustic guitar and began playing the song I wrote last night.

_My smile is crooked _

_I don't want to fake it_

_You aren't here_

_And it's not ok_

_I no longer have a family_

_I am broken apart_

_And I don't know what to do_

_All I know is that I miss you_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_Things are so hard_

_I can't deny that_

_But why are people going on _

_Like nothing's wrong_

_All I know is that I miss you_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_I feel like I've been ripped apart_

_And everyone's expecting me to put a smile on my face_

_All I know is that I miss you_

_And there's nothing I can do x3 _(a/n ok so that seriously sucks. I wrote it. And in like 5 minutes. So just try and get an idea of what she is trying to say.)

After I finished the song a tear rolled down my cheek. I put the guitar down and was surprised when I heard clapping. I wiped the tear and turned around. Standing in the doorway was Joe.

"I am SO sorry. I just got bored and I saw the guitar and I promise it's not brok-"

"Shh. Em it's ok. You don't need to apologize. That was really good. You write that?"

"Um yea. Last night."

"It's about your parents. Isn't it?"

"Yea. Look can we keep this a secret?"

"What the fact that your amazing at singing and playing guitar or the song?"

"The song."

"Sure. So where did you learn to play guitar? Lilly?"

"Le-le can play?"

"Le-le?"

"That's what I call Lilly. When I was little I couldn't pronounce Lilly. So I called her Le-le. And I still do."

"Oh well. Yea she can play. You didn't know?"

"No. Anyway I learned from Kevin."

"Wow. Well. You are amazing."

"Thanks."

"You know there is a soundproof music room at the house. If you ever need some time to yourself. You know?"

"Thanks. So are you done with Mitchel?"

"Yup. We can go home if you'd like. And I could show you the music room."

"Ok." So we got into Joe's car and got home in like 20 minutes. When we got in we said hi to Le-le then went to what Joe said was the music room. He opened a room. And there was this HUMONGOUS room. It was as big as a gym. There where instruments on the walls. And memorabilia of the Jonas Brothers. There was a grand piano and a drum set. "Joe this is amazing!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna go to the kitchen. All I've had all day is a piece of toast."

"Ok. Well Lilly has Leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself." So I went into the kitchen and heated up some of the breakfast. While it was cooking I went to the sliding door to the backyard. I looked out and watched the waves crashing in. I must have zoned out because next thing I knew the microwave was beeping. I grabbed the food and went to the patio. I decided since it was such a nice day that I would eat outside. As I was finishing up I heard the door shut. I turned and saw Le-le coming out. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So how was Hollywood Records?"

"Amazing. Is J back yet?"

"No. I'm worried about him though."

"Not me. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Cause. It's Jon. He thinks he needs to be strong for us. He's upset. But he's hiding it. Look. You've known Jon all his life. And mine. But has he EVER shown he's upset? No. Not unless he was under 5."

"Yea I guess I understand. But since you're his twin, you'll know when it's time to worry. So let me know. Ok?"

"Yea. Actually I think I'll go to the skate park. You know to check on him."

"Ok. Well dinner's in like an hour. So be back for that please."

"Ok. Bye Le."

"Bye Em." So I went to my room and grabbed my helmet and skateboard and headed for the skate park. When I got there J was going harder then I have ever seen. I went over to the half pipe and sat on the top. When he finally noticed me he slowed down to a stop. He stopped on the half pipe and just stared straight ahead. I finally decided to talk.

"You ok?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because mom and dad are dead and we are living with our sister and brother in law." When he was silent I decided to continue. "Look. I get it's hard. Believe me I do. But holding it in will do nothing. Now if you don't wanna talk that's fine. But please don't kill yourself while skating. Because no matter how hard you ride. It won't make things any easier. Please don't go into hiding. Because. You and Lilly are all I have left. Please. Don't leave me." By now I was sobbing and J was hugging me. I thought I was the only one crying when I realized that so was J. "That's the J I know. Now don't you feel better?"

"Actually yea. Thanks. Now I bet Lilly and Joe are worrying. What do you say we head back?" I nodded and we went back. When we did we saw Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie. When we entered everyone came rushing over and gave us a hug. The reason is we haven't seen them since the wedding. When everyone broke off Mrs. Jonas pulled me off to the side.

"So Emily. We haven't had a chance to talk."

"Please call me Emma or Em."

"Ok. So how are you?"

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"I'm good. But I meant how are you dealing?"

"Ok. I'm taking it day by day."

"Well Lilly is great if you need a sister. But if you need someone to talk to. You can talk to me."

"Thanks. Now not that this isn't cool and all. But I'm hungry."

"Oh yea! Let's go eat. Lilly made a huge feast." So we went out to the dining room. While we were eating I kept eyeing the ocean. I was sitting near Lilly. So when desert was finished she leaned over and said "Go ahead." I looked at her and raised one eyebrow. She nodded. So I excused myself and went and changed and ran down to the beach. I grabbed my surfboard and went to my other release. Besides singing or skating.

Back at the house in the dining room

No POV

After Emily left the house there were questions all around the table. Like is she ok? What is she doing? Should we go after her? Getting sick of all the questions Lilly stood up.

"Look. Emily is fine. Just look out the door." Everyone's heads turned to see Emily riding a wave with perfection.

"Em surfs?"

"Yup. Surfs, skateboards, and pretty much all other sports."

"Wow. Well. Since dinner's done would you guys like to go down to the beach?"

"Well Kevin and Nick can. But Paul and Frankie and I have to go." So everyone said goodbye to them and then went down to the beach. When we got down there Emily did another trick on the skateboard and came back to shore.

"You can skateboard, surf, sing, and play guitar?!"

"JOESPH! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Then she ran off to her bedroom.

Nick's POV

So I am royally confused. What are they talking about? "Joe care to fill us in here?"

"When I brought Emily to work today she wandered off. I found her a little while later in the practice space. She was singing and playing guitar. REALLY well."

"I didn't know she could play."

"Kevin taught her I was the only one that knew. Until he found out."

"Jon you knew?"

"Duh! I'm her twin!"

"I'm gonna go talk to her. You guys do whatever you want." Once Lilly left we all looked at each other and at once said "GAMEROOM." and we ran off to play Guitar Hero.

A/N I just need 1 more character submission. Then picking them.


	15. Sheckair

Disclaimer Don't own it

Jon's POV

After about 10 minutes Lilly came down. She looked sad.

"Any luck?"

"No she won't open her door." I ran off to her room. I tried the door and realized it was locked. I went into my room and went into my closet. I pulled back some clothes and pulled on the knob. See there is this secret door in my closet that leads to Em's closet. I found it yesterday. So I turned the doorknob and ran into her closet and went in her room. I saw Em laying on her bed curled up in a ball crying. I went on her bed and put her in my lap. When I did she looked up. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"How'd you get in?"

"Secret door in our closets. When Lilly said you wouldn't talk to her, I knew that you were upset. But why? I mean it's not like they just found out your real secret."

"No. And they better not! It's just that you know how Nick, Kevin, And Joe are. Now they're going to want me to play."

"I think based on your reaction, they won't talk about you playing again. Look this is just like the time that your best friend Amy signed you up for the talent show and you started off doing a duet you both singing and you playing guitar. In the middle of the chorus she stopped singing. You ended up singing and playing the rest by yourself. That went over fine."

"Only because I told everyone it was a recording. I was just so wrapped up in the music I forgot everything. It's just when I'm on stage-"

"You're in your own little world."

"Yea. You'd you know? The skate park is my stage. That's how I feel when I'm skating. Look you can still play and sing. If you want. But no one is going to force you to."

"Thanks. So was Lilly all sad that I wouldn't open up to her?"

"Pretty much." So after we spent a good 10 minutes laughing we just talked. After a half hour I went back into my room. I went to bed while reruns of skate competitions played. I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I picked up my head and just got a glance of my alarm clock with no snooze button. A.K.A Emily. Then I looked at my clock. The real one.

"Emily Madison if you do not get your but out of my room I will kick it out for waking me up at 7 am!"

"Sorry. I was going to let you sleep. But Lilly said to tell you to get up and get dressed. Someone is downstairs for you. I don't know who."

"How'd you know that's what I was going to ask?"

"Twins. Duh. We've always been able to know what the other is thinking."

"Oh Right. Well. You gonna go so I can change?"

"Oh yea. Just text me with who it is."

"K. See ya." She left my room and I just changed my pants and threw on a shirt. I grabbed a beanie and pulled on my converse. I ran out the door then doubled back. I grabbed my skateboard and Ipod then left. I don't like to leave home without it. Just in case I get bored. I yelled bye to Lilly and Joe and went out the front door. I was expecting to see a person but all I saw was a limo. I got in and saw a note.

_Hey Jon. _

_The limo will take you to me. I couldn't get down to Malibu. If you just sit back the limo will take you to me. Enjoy the ride._

_A friend._

So I leaned back and turned up my Ipod. I must have dozed off cause the next thing I knew the driver was waking me up saying we were there. So I stepped out and saw a familiar house. So I just went to the door and knocked. After 10 minutes I heard rumbling in the backyard. So I went through the gate and was shocked at what I saw a skate park. But that's not what was shocking. What was shocking were the people skating. I was in Ryan Sheckler. His friends were also there. Then I saw Casey, Tony, and Shane. They skated while Ryan came and talked to me. ME!


	16. Ryan Sheckler sheds some insight

Disclaimer Don't own.

A/N sorry about the length of the last one. It was late and I was tired. But because of recent news I am now in the mood to write. If your wondering the news is that tickets for JB concert in CT go on sale on Saturday. And my mom said I could try and got some. So now I write.

Jon's POV

"Hey. You must be Jon. I'm Ryan."

"I know who you are. But the question is how do you know who I am?"

"Lilly called me. She told me that since the accident you haven't really been talking. And she says that you skate."

"It's my life."

"I know the feeling. Well I want to see your moves. But first do you know my friends?"

"Yea. Tony, Casey, and your brother Shane."

"K. Then do you want to get started?"

"Yea. But first can I text my sister?"

"Lilly?"

"No my twin sister. Emma."

"That's fine. I'll just be over with the guys."

"Ok." I pulled out my cell and texted Em.

_looks like ur not the only 1 meeting your idol. that's right. I am at RYAN SHECKLER'S HOUSE! with his friends and brother! _

I put my cell away and went over to Ryan and them.

"All set?"

"Yup."

"Cool. So I thought that my friends and I will go first. Then you can show us your moves, then if you want we'll all skate together. Cool?"

"Oh yea!"

10 minutes later

So that was pretty much amazing. But now they want me to skate. I don't normally get nervous. But we'll see how you feel when you're in front of your idol doing what they make a living out of.

"Dude. It's ok. You don't have to be nervous. This isn't a competition. Even though Tony sucks I don't care." (a/n don't actually feel that way.)

"Right. Hey!"

"Ha. Ok." so with that. I started. After 15 minutes I stopped. I skated the hardest I think I ever have. I looked over at everyone and saw their mouths open. "That bad huh?"

"Uh. No. you were amazing."

"Yea even better then Ryan!"

"Shane. You are my brother so I can and will disown you."

"Sorry. Ryan."

"Was I really that good?"

"Yea. Ever thought of going pro?"

"It's my dream."

"Well I could send scouts out to see you. That is if you want and your sister approves."

"Yea! Let me call her. If you don't mind." Then Ryan's cell started ringing.

"You call her, and I'll take this."

"Ok." I pulled out my cell and dialed Lill- I mean the house.

(**Lilly **Joe _Jon)_

**Hello?**

_Lilly? Could you get Joe and put me on speaker please?_

**Ok. You're on speaker.**

_And Joe are you there?_

Yup. Are you having fun?

_Yea. But I don't have time for that. You obviously know that I'm with Ryan. And I skated for him. And he said that if you guys are ok with it he was going to send a scout to see if I could go pro! So? Is it ok?_

**I don't know. I mean do you think you could handle that?**

_Why not?_

In my opinion before making any decision maybe you should talk to Ryan about what being pro is like. Then make sure you can handle it.

_Lilly? Do you agree?_

**I do. I mean I know you want to be pro. It's just I don't think it could hurt.**

_Fine. Look I got to go. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye._

**Bye. **

After I hung up I was kinda discouraged. But I walked over to Ryan and saw that Casey, Shane, and Tony were gone.

"Hope you don't mind. But I thought I would talk to you. One on one."

"That's fine."

"So what did Lilly say?"

"Well Lilly and Joe feel I should hear about the pros and cons of being pro."

"Ok. Well. Even though it is amazing to compete, and for tons of people to see your skill. It's also really hard. I mean I have no time for my family or friends. I'm always traveling. And it's a lot of responsibility. Look it's kinda hard to explain. So would you like to spend a day with me? Kinda like a day in the life of type of deal. Would you like that?"

"Yea. That would be awesome."

"Cool. So tell me. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Let me rephrase that. How are you dealing?"

"Oh. That. I'm fine."

"When my parents were getting divorced. It was hard. Now I'm not saying that it's even close to what you are dealing with. But. I just felt stuck in the middle. I felt like I had to be tough for my siblings and my mom. Look. I would go and just cry in my room. You don't need to be strong. Cry. It's fine. Get angry. It's fine. But don't just fake your feelings." After he said that he nodded and I just punched something. And started to cry. Ryan just gave me a hug. "So. Do you think that you wanna go back home now?" I sniffled and nodded. So I waved good bye and went to the limo. I cryed the whole time. I haven't cried. Not even when I found out they died. When we got there I opened the door and just ran to the living room I was sobbing now. I heard footsteps and a couple hands rub my back. I looked up and saw Em, Lilly, and Joe.

"J? What happened are you ok?"

"They're gone." That's all I said. Then everyone came over and we had a group hug. I found out that Em and Lilly were crying too. After like 20 minutes we all went to our bathrooms and washed off our faces. We went downstairs and we all helped Lilly get dinner ready. We were talking then Emily got curious.

"So J. How was hanging out with Ryan?"

"Amazing. He's really cool. So Em. What did you do today?"

"I went to the studio. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm now an intern there!"

"Awesome!" I dropped the bell pepper I was cutting and ran over to her and hugged her. I then went back to cutting the pepper. When we were all done then we sat down to eat Lilly's chicken stir-fry. I realized that I was not alone. I had a loving family who are always there for me.


	17. Zack

Disclaimer Don't own it

A/N sorry about the length of the last chapter. It's just that it was getting late and I was getting tired. So now without further ado here is the next chapter.

Emily's POV

After we ate we all went into the game room and just hung out. But I started as an intern tomorrow so I had to get to bed. I gave a hug to Le-le and Joe first then went over to J. I gave him a hug, when I did I whispered "I'm proud of you." then walked off. I went in my room then I changed into a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. I went over to the door and locked it, then went into my HUGE bed. Still loving that. I set my alarm and turned off my lamp. I lied down and just seconds after I did guess what happened. No go ahead guess. Fine someone knocked on my door. So I kindly replied "I'm sleeping!"

"No your not." It was still dark so I screamed. Then the stalker put his hand on my mouth.

"E! It's me!" When he said E I stopped screaming. See I call him J and he calls me E. When I stopped screaming I sat up and turned on the light.

"J! What are you doing?"

"I had to ask you a question. Your door was locked so I went through the closet."

"Oh. Well. Hurry. I need to get some rest."

"Ok. Why are you proud of me?"

"Because, you finally opened up. And for wowing Ryan Sheckler with your skills."

"Oh right. So are you nervous?"

"Nope. Excited actually."

"Cool. So good night. Have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks night. Oh and next time knock."

"I did."

"Then how did you know I was awake?"

"Touché. I'm leaving." After he left I turned the light off and went to sleep. The next morning my alarm went off. I hit it looking at the time. 5.30. Even though _I _set the alarm. I still wanted to strangle it. I decided against it and got up to get ready. I needed to be at the studio for 7 and it took around a half hour to get there (depending on traffic) so I decided to do a quick shower then get ready.

30 minutes later

Ok so maybe it wasn't a quick shower. I just got out. But I had my outfit waiting. I picked it out last night. So I changed into a long sleeve white t-shirt, black vest, and black skinny jeans. I took a great deal of time curling my hair. I added just a little bit of gold eyeshadow. By the time I was ready it was 6.45. I went downstairs and saw Le-le at the stove.

"Morning." She turned around and smiled.

"Morning. So I heard the shower at 5.30. Was that you?"

"Yea. Sorry if I woke you up I just wanted to look good for my first day."

"It's fine. I went back to sleep anyway. By the way. You look way cute!"

"Thanks. So what's for breakfast?"

"You can either have an omelet and bacon and toast or cereal."

"First one please!" we laughed and I sat down at the table. Le-le put a plate in front of me with an omelet and TONS of bacon. Ha ha. I kinda love bacon. She put a plate down as well and sat down as well.

"So Em. What are your feelings on the first day of work?"

"Ha ha. But it's not really work. It's more like volunteering, considering I'm doing it for free."

"Right. So…"

"Really excited."

"Good. Joe had to get to work early. So he had a ride set up for you. Is that ok?"

"That's fine." I heard a honk and slipped on my gold flats, and gave Le-le a hug and ran out the door. When I saw my ride all I could saw was… "Wow." In front of me was a stretch black limo. I saw a dude in a suit coming over to me.

"Emily Truscott?"

"Yes sir."

"I am instructed to give you a note and take you to Hollywood Records." He said as he handed me a note.

_Hey Em,_

_Hope you don't mind but inside the limo are like 4 other interns. The studio thought it would be good for you guys to get to know each other and stuff. Enjoy and I might see you at work. I don't know for sure though. Just stay with the other interns to find out where to go. Have fun._

_Your bro,_

_Joe… hey that rhymed! lol_

I laughed at my brother's humor then went to the limo. The door was already open so I slid in. I saw 3 guys. 2 blonds and 1 brunettes. The 2 blonds looked alike. Wonder if they are related. "Hey. I'm Emma."

"Hey. I'm Zack and this is Drew, and my twin Jack."

"Hey. Nice to meet you all. So are you guys nervous?" everyone said "Nah." Except for Drew.

"Yea. I mean as long as I don't meet anyone famous I'll be fine."

"Not good around celebrities?"

"Nope. What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I kinda have experience being around celebrities so I'm good."

"You do? How? Who do you know?"

"Drew! Chill ask Emma ONE question at a time. Since I am the only sane one in the group, I will ask. Emma how do you have experience around celebs?" I laughed. Note: Zack… funny dude.

"Well my brother in law is Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers."

"Cool. So Emma, what do you like to do?"

"Uh. Skateboarding, surfing, softball, basketball, tennis, singing, guitar. Uh what else?"

"Wow. I don't even do HALF of what you do!"

"That's cause you are lazy Drew."

"Shut up Zack."

"Do you guys know each other or something?"

"Oh yea! We're all best friends. Known each other since preschool."

"Oh cool." Then we pulled up to the record company. I got out first. We went to the front desk. The receptionist got someone who said she was in charge of the interns.

"Ok. My name is Amanda and I am splitting you guys up. Jack and Drew. You 2 are in charge of making copies and delivering things the receptionist will give you. Emma and Zack, you 2 get the fun job. You get to deal with the artist. You will be running around making sure that the artist you are assigned to is satisfied. Any questions? No. Good. Jack and Drew go to the receptionist and Emma and Zack follow me. Ok so today's artist is a new singer named Cassandra. She's recording her debut album. You need to get her anything she wants. And you also have to do the same for the producer. Any questions?" We shook our heads and she pointed to a recording room, said good luck, told us where to find her and left. I looked into the room and saw a brunette girl about 16 years old standing just reading over stuff. She also had blue streaks in her hair. She seemed cool. I walked into the room where the producers are and saw my brother. Joe. But then I remembered that he was not my brother right now.

"Good morning Mr. Jonas. My name is Emma and my friend here is Zack. We are the interns that will be assisting you today. Is there anything we can get you?" Joe looked at me with a questioning look and then realized what I was doing.

"Um. Yea a coffee please."

"Yes sir. Would it be ok if I went and asked if the artist needs anything?"

"Yea sure." I nodded and knocked then went into the recording studio.

"Miss. We are interns here to assist you. My name is Emma and his name is Zack. Is there anything we can get for you?"

"Hi. Yea a powdered donut sounds really good right now." I nodded then went to grab the coffee and donut. Zack ran to catch up.

"Dude! What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just took over."

"Oh sorry. Look you why don't you take care of Cassandra and I'll take care of the producer."

"Ok. But can I ask why?"

"Mr. Jonas is not how I refer to him. To me. He's Joe. My big brother."

"Oh! Now it makes sense."

"Yea. So go bring the girl her donut, be polite though. Ok?"

"Yes miss."

"Good job! Now I gotta go. If you have any questions you know where to find me." I grabbed Joe's coffee and went back to the room. "Here's your coffee sir."

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"No that's it for now. You can have a seat over there." He pointed behind him. I nodded then took a seat. I noticed that Zack was in the other room sitting diagonally to me. I waved and he just winked. Cassandra started singing and after a few seconds Joe turned around and looked at me.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"Em. For just a minute. I am your brother. And as a brother. Is anything going on between you and Zack?"

"Um no. We just met. Why?"

"Cause he is staring this way and I don't think he's staring at me." I looked at Zack and realized that Joe was right. We went back to what we were previously doing. I hoped he was wrong though. Because… I can't have a boyfriend. Not after last time.

A/N sorry but I'm tired and it's 12.30 and should go to bed for school. Update tomorrow


	18. What'd you do?

Disclaimer Don't own it

A/N so I have gotten 4 submissions for the character contest. So that's it. Now I am going to review them and pick one… maybe 2 depending. The winner will be introduced in either the next chapter or later on. Now time for another chapter. Oh and please read "Miley's Dream Come True" by Nate equals DrEaM cOmE tRuE. She only has one other reviewer which is her friend. So please read and review.

Emily's POV

I just finished my first day as an intern. Joe had to stay late, so I went in the limo with the guys. I was just staring out the window when I felt something hit me. I turned around and saw that Zack threw a wad of paper at me. When I looked at him he waved me over. See the seating arrangements were this. Drew on the right side of the limo, Jack on the left side, and Zack and I on the ends. So I kinda stood up and went over to the other side. "Sup?"

"Just making sure you were ok."

"And throwing a wad of paper was the best way to get my attention?"

"Yup."

"Oh ok."

"So. Are you ok?"

"Yea. So how did it go with Cassandra?"

"Good. She's really cool. So how was it working with your brother?"

"Ok. He tried testing me though. He was being so demanding trying to get me to blow up at him."

"Cool."

"Hey Em, Zack you guys wanna go to the beach later?" I looked over to see Drew and Jack looking at us.

"Oh I don't know. I promised my brother that I would go to the skate park with him."

"You have a brother? Older or younger?"

"My twin. Why Zack?"

"No reason. But that's cool we're actually at your place. So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea. Bye guys!" I got out of the limo and went to the house. I opened the door and saw Jon heading towards it. "Hey where are you going?"

"Oh Skate park. Bryan is having girl problems so I need to be the advice giver."

"Oh. Ok. Have fun."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." After he left I went up to my room. I was tired and it was like 3 so I decided to take a quick nap.

_Emily's Dream (a year ago so she is 15 in the dream)_

_I just got off work and decided I would go visit my boyfriend of a year Nick. I went over his house and saw his door closed. So I pushed it open slowly and really regretted it. I saw Nick and my best friend Joanna making out. And Joanna and Nick BOTH had their shirts off I ran out and slammed the door. Once I got out to the street I heard him yelling for me. I turned around with a look of pure hatred on my face. He backed off for a second. I slapped him and said "It's over. You lying jerk!" _

"_Emily you don't understand."  
_

"_What that you were about to sleep with my BEST FRIEND? Well… EX best friend."_

"_Maybe if you just slept with me like I asked I wouldn't have had to go to her!"_

"_Don't even go there! You KNOW that I want to wait until marriage! And you know what? Take this! It's just a piece of crap like you!" I threw a bracelet he gave me 6 months ago at him. _

I woke up crying and hyperventilating. 2 minutes later Le-le was in my room. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Dream about Nick again?" I couldn't talk so I just nodded. "I'll be right back." she left and five minutes later came back with Ben and Jerry chocolate chip cookie dough and some chick flicks. I laughed as she put in "She's The Man". She sat on my bed and dug into the container of B&J.

"Hey!" We started laughing. After the movie was done we went into the kitchen and made some dinner. Just as we finished cooking Joe came in the door.

"Lucy! I'm home!" We laughed.

"So how was work?"

"Bleh. What's for dinner?"

"Soup."

"And?"

"Ok so nothing. See Emily was cooking it and it burnt. So we're going out to eat." Joe turned to me with raised eyebrows.

"You burnt soup?

"Not exactly. See we were making it from scratch and I burnt the chicken and veggies."

"I see. So what are we waiting for?"

"J. He hasn't come home yet."

"Well call him and ask where he is. We'll pick him up."

"Mmk." I pulled out my cellphone and pulled up his number.

(**Jon **_Emily)_

_**Hello**?_

_Hey._

**What up Em? **

_Where are you?_

**Umm… Roosevelt Avenue. Why?**

_Cause we are going out to eat and are going to come get you. So can you stay where you are and be more specific._

**Umm.. Corner of Roosevelt Ave and Washington Bd. **

_Why are you there?_

**I'm walking home. Is it possible for us to meet Lilly and Joe at the restaurant?**

_Um yea why?_

**Don't tell Lilly or Joe. They'll freak. But I got hurt and I need you to fix me up.**

_Well. If it's bad. Then we need them here. So I'll send them somewhere else in the house. Or something._

**Thanks. I'm turning onto our street now. **

_K. Bye._

**Bye.**

I hung up and went to the sliding door. Luckily there was a PERFECT distraction right outside. "LE-LE! JOE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"IN THE DINING ROOM!"

"COMING!" 5 minutes later they were both downstairs. "What's up?"

"Look outside." They did.

"Oh… my… gosh! Joe do we have time to go look?"

"I guess. You coming Em?"

"Nah. I'll just hang here. Now go before you miss it!" Outside was a ton of dolphins and whales. Rare sight for them to be together. Just as they went down to the beach J came in. He looked… not good. "J! Come here!" I wet a paper towel. When he came in he sat down on the counter. I went over and got a better look at the damage. He had a couple cuts on his face and arms. I thought that was it but then he put down the sweatshirt he was hiding his wrist with it. And I could see why. His wrist was purple and looked weird. "J. this looks bad. Is there any other damage I should know about?" He looked kinda guilty then rolled up his pant leg. His ankle was the same. But worse. I sucked in a breath. "How did you get home?"

"Walked. I've been walking for like an hour." I started to wipe his wrist and leg but he winced at the lightest pressure.

"J this looks bad. You need to get it checked out." He nodded and a tear fell down his cheek. I went to the sliding door and opened it and yelled for Le-le and Joe to come up here now. They came running up and asked what's wrong. "J's hurt. He's in the kitchen. But I think he needs to go to the ER." Le-le ran into the kitchen and gasped.

"Joe come here." Joe walked over and I went in too. "Please pick him up and put him in the car. And J can explain what happened." As Joe was picking him up he started.

"So Bryan and I were at the skate park. I was on the half pipe about to go down, when a girl I liked walk by."

"Oh boy. That's never good."

"Anyway. As I was saying before E so RUDELY interrupted. And I accidentally leaned forward, and came tumbling down. And that is why I am in this predicament." by now we were almost at the hospital.

4 hours later

We got checked in and J got his tests done. We are just waiting for the results. The doctor came in and whispered something to Joe and Lilly. I knew that J was annoyed so I said "Um doc. The patient is in the room and can understand you." he looked offended but sighed and addressed all of us.

"Jonathon broke his wrist and ankle. He will get a cast on both. But no activity for at LEAST 6 weeks. I'll give you some pain meds. But go easy on them. But for a week I don't want you to move. Except for the bathroom and such." then he said some stuff to Le-le and Joe. I looked at J and you could tell he was mad. I mean that meant no skateboarding. Oh well

A/N I wanted it longer but I have to go to sleepover my friends. And tomorrow I am trying to get tickets for the JB concert in CT. if you are planning on going to the one in Wallingford (march 18) pm me. I want to meet you


	19. Chrystal

Disclaimer Don't own it… as usual.

A/N So I got Jonas Brothers tickets for March 18th. So if you are going PM me. I am going to be introducing a new character. And people have been saying they want more Loe. So I am going to try and do that. Now there are a couple twists. So beware. I am seriously lacking in inspiration… I am not giving up on the story yet. But the updates may come further apart. Sorry.

Joe's POV

So it's been 2 months since Jon broke his wrist and leg. He got the cast of off his leg but still has the one on his wrist. Lilly is due anytime and we didn't want to worry about the kids if she goes into labor, so Lilly and I have something planned. We are going to have a family meeting to tell them. So I went over to the intercom and called them down. Once we were all in the living room Lilly started talking. "Ok. So kids you know that my due date is approaching. And it's going to be really hard. So we thought that it would be best if you weren't here. Now it's nothing personal it's just that it would be easier for a while. Now you can come back after I have the babies. I hope you understand."

"It's fine. But um where are we going?"

"Camp. Jon, you're going to skateboarding camp. And Emily you're going to a camp for musicians, surfers, and skateboarders. Now once I have the babies you can come back. I hope you understand."

"It's fine. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. So get packing." They ran off. And Emily was screaming something like what am I going to wear? Ha ha. My cell went off so I went in the other room.

Lilly's POV

We just told the kids that they were going away. Joe got a phone call so I went into the kitchen and got something to eat. 5 minutes later Joe came back with a confused face. "You ok babe?"

"I don't know. That was Hollywood Records. They want to meet with us."

"Oh. So are Nick and Kevin riding in with you?"

"Not us as in Nick, Kevin, and I. Us as in you and me."

"Oh. Ok." I went over to the intercom and told the kids that we were going out and we would be back. Then we got into my Range Rover and headed for the studio. When we got their we went to Joe's boss' office and sat down.

"Good Afternoon guys. So I have a question for you guys. Now the reason I asked you both here is that I have a question for you too. We have a new artist. And we were wondering if you would take her under your wings."

"Like produce for her?"

"No. A little bit more then that. See she has the potential to be one of Hollywood Records biggest artists. Besides the Jonas Brothers of course. So I was wondering if you had room in your place for her to live there. Because she is from out of town and doesn't have anywhere to go. And I think it would be great if she could be immersed in music." I looked at Joe and we both shrugged.

"Sure why not. So what's her name?"

"Chrystal."

"Ok. And when does she arrive?"

"Now." We heard a voice from outside. We turned around and saw a girl about 5'6, early 20s, with hair like Rihanna's.

"Guys this is Chrystal. Chrystal, this is Joe Jonas and his wife Lilly. You will be staying at their house. Joe is also your producer."

"Sweet. Nice to meet you guys. And thanks for taking me in."

"No problem."

"Alright so you guys are free to go. If you guys have any questions then Joe has my number." With that we left to get in my car. She handed Joe her suitcase.

"One bag?"

"That's all I need." We got in the car and Joe started driving.

"So Chrystal. Where are you from?"

"Australia."

"I thought I heard an accent. So what do you like to do?"

"Uh. Songwriting, singing, and acting are my faves." We spent the next 30 minutes talking and getting to know her. When we pulled onto our street she saw our house. Her reaction? "Woah. I wonder who lives there."

"Um. We do."

"Are you serious?! That is where I am living?!"

"Yup. And I hope you don't mind but my brother and sister live with us. But tomorrow they are going to camp."

"Oh ok." We pulled into the driveway and I told Joe to show her the house. I also told him to show her to her room and help her get settled. I remembered that Nick, Kevin, Rose, and Steph were coming over for dinner. So I thought I would get started on dinner.

Joe's POV

30 minutes later

I have showed her every room but 2. Her room and the music room. "So there are 2 rooms left. Your room and a surprise room. Which one first?"

"My room." I agreed and opened her door.

Chrystal's POV

Joe opened the door to my room. My jaw dropped. It was amazing. It was white. But there were bursts of color throughout. There were also music notes throughout. It was perfect. I put my stuff down, thanked Joe a million times, then we went to see the secret room. Joe stopped at two doors. I figured this was it. So he opened them. When we stepped in there was this HUGE music room. It was the size of a gym. It had a grand piano and guitars and a recording booth and… Jonas Brothers stuff? What the? "Hey Joe? Why is there Jonas Brothers stuff in here?"

"I'll explain that later. For now you have two options. You can either hang out in her or your room. Or I can show you the backyard."

"Backyard please."

Joe's POV

I took her to the backyard. Again she was stunned. "Chrystal. I am going to go help Lilly with dinner. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yea. Thanks." I went in and saw that Lilly had dinner done.

"What time is everyone coming?"

DING DONG

"Now." Lilly went to get Chrystal while I greeted everyone. I opened the door and everyone was there. I let them in.

"Hey guys. So dinner is ready so let's go sit down at the table. Oh and we have a singer staying with us. She's from Australia and is Hollywood Records newest artist. So be kind to her." We all sat down and Lilly and Chrystal came out with the food. "Everyone. This is Chrystal. Chrystal this is Nick, Kevin, Rose, and Steph. Nick and Kevin are my brothers. Rose and Steph are their girlfriends."

"Nice to meet you all. Wait Joe Jonas… Kevin…. Nick? You're the Jonas Brothers. Right? And that's why you have all that stuff in the music room!"

"Just wondering are you a crazy, obsessed, fangirl?"

"No. Just a big fan. You guys actually inspired me to sing."

"Wow. Well nice to meet you. So do you think we can get a song out of you after dinner?"

"I guess so Kevin. So tell me. You guys retired why?"

"Well. Turn your eyes to-" I pointed to Lilly. "See once she got pregnant I figured that I couldn't be running around touring. Then we found out she was pregnant with triplets. So I got the job as the producer."

"Triplets?! Wow Lilly! Congrats! When are they due?"

"Any day now."

"Really? Well then I should find somewhere else to stay."

"Don't worry about it. We are more then happy to have you with us."

"If you say so." I looked around and saw that everyone was done eating.

"Since everyone is done what do you say we go to the music room and hear you sing. After all I have to know what I am dealing with." She nodded and we all went into the music room.

"So for this one to get the full feeling I need like piano, guitar, violin. So is it ok if I put on a recording of the instruments?"

"Sure." So she went over to the cd player and put in a cd. Before hitting play she started talking

"Ok. So this one is called Just a dream."

(A/N Carrie Underwood doesn't exist in this story [. And if I were you I would go to you tube and type in Carrie underwood just a dream acoustic. And listen to it while reading this. It'll give you an idea of Chrystal's voice)

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand _

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah 

The whole room went silent. "Wow. Amazing. Did you write that?"

"Yea."

"It's really good."

"Thanks."

"So we can use my recording studio here if you want to record stuff."

"K."

We talked a little bit then I decided to get some sleep. I woke up to someone frantically knocking on my door. I looked at the clock. 2 am. Great. I didn't even bother getting up I just yelled for them to come in. It was Joe.

"Chrystal, Lilly's in labor. We gotta get to the hospital. I called 911 and an ambulance is on the way. Can you take Em and Jon behind us?"

"Sure. But what am I supposed to take? I don't have a car."

"Here take mine." He threw me the keys.

"K. Now Lilly is probably looking for you. So go to her. I got the kids."

"Thanks. Have the nurse let us know when you get there."

"Sure. But it'll be awhile. Cause I'm going to change and get the kids up and such."

"K." Then we heard the ambulance pull up so Joe ran and after I saw that they were in and on the way I moved to get the kids up. I knocked on each of their doors and told them to get up cause their sister was in labor. Emily wanted to take a quick shower. Cause they were going to camp from the hospital. So did Jon. While they were showering I went downstairs and started making some coffee. I saw something by the door so I decided to go see what it was. When I got closer I saw it was Lilly's bag. I laughed and went to grab the coffee. After I put it in a travel mug I went and changed. When I was done I went to check on the kids. They were all done and just bringing their bags to the door. I helped them bring the bags to the car. I started the car then remembered I forgot the coffee and Lilly's bag. I ran back out to the car and made sure I had everything (including Emily and Jon.) then we left for the hospital. We got there about a half hour later. I told the nurse what Joe told me to, and about 5 minutes later.

"Ok. So it looks like she's like 9 cm. dilated. Although I have NO clue what that means. But I do know… Lilly's scary like this."

"It means she's about to have baby. I can't believe you are going to be a father. And would you feel better if I went in with her?"

"I would love that. But let me ask her." He ran into a room that is right down the hall from where we were. We all watched as 5 seconds later he was _THROWN _out of the room.

"Let me guess she doesn't want you in there and had someone throw you out?"

"Wow. You are her sister! So get in there. Cause she is waiting to push." With that Emily ran over to the room Joe just came out of.

Emily's POV

Once I got in the room I looked at my sister and ran over to her. She was sitting up kind of, sweating and squeezing two poor nurses hands. I gave them an apologetic look and took over for them. "How you doing sis?"

"Ok. Besides- AHHH- 3 babies coming out!"

"Ok Lilly. Try not to push. Because it is triplets I would prefer a C-section. Now before you freak out. There is no problem. It's just a precation. But if we are we need to go now." Lilly nodded and I let go of one hand, still holding onto one, and they rolled her out.

"Lilly. I'm going to go tell them. But do you want Joe in there?"

"Doc is it possible for 2 people to be in there with me?"

"It's unorthodox. But sure."

"K. My sister Emily and my husband Joe are going to be in there."

"Ok. Emily, why don't you go get Joe and the nurse will take you two to the O.R. Ok?"

"Ok. Joe and I will be right in Le-le." She nodded and they rolled her away. I went into the waiting room to see Jon sleeping with his head on the floor and his legs on the seat, Chrystal was sitting reading a book, and Joe was pacing. When he saw me he stopped and ran over. "Before you say anything she needs a C-section. Now nothing's wrong. It's just to make sure the babies and Le-le will be safe. The doctor said 2 people could be in there. She wants you and me in there."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" We started walking out when I remembered something.

"Oh! Chrystal. Mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure what?" I took out my cell phone and handed it to her.

"Could you call Kevin and Nick. Their numbers are in there. And could you tell them that Lilly's in labor and to call everyone and get down here?"

"No problem. But what do you want me to do about him?" She pointed over to J. I rolled my eyes.

"Let him be. He always ends up sleeping in the WEIRDEST positions. And besides when everyone gets here he should wake up."

"Yeah yeah that's great and all. BUT LILLY'S IN LABOR LET'S GO ALREADY!"

"Ok Joe! Chill!" We followed the nurse and she put us in these gowns and hat things and bootie things. After we were all set we followed her into the OR with Le-le in it. Joe rushed to her side. He grabbed one hand while I grabbed the other.

"How you doing babe?"

"Ok. But I wouldn't let them start without you."

"Ok. Lilly they're going to start now. Now you shouldn't but if you feel any discomfort at ALL let me know." Le-le nodded. She explained that was the anesthesiologist. About 2 minutes later cries filled the room. I looked over the little dividing thing and saw the first baby was out.

"Lilly. The first baby is a girl!" He quickly handed over the first one and moved to get the second. Seconds later more cries filled the room. The doctor spoke again. "Baby number 2 is… a boy!" Lilly and Joe both looked like they were going to cry. For the last time cries filled the room and the doctor announced this one was also a boy. I watched as they cleaned off all three of the babies. Lilly and Joe were actually crying now. I told them I was going to go tell everyone what was up. The doctor said that she should be in your room soon. She just needs to get sewn up. I nodded and asked if it was ok to say what she had. She said fine and I walked out with a nurse leading the way. When we got to the waiting room I saw that everyone was here. And J was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes and pushed his legs down. He woke up and then remembered that Lilly had her babies. I immediately got bombarded with questions.

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET! Now the babies are born. And they are fine as well as Lilly. I am pleased to announce that I am the aunt of 2 boys and a girl. They're finishing up and then Joe will come out to say whether or not you guys can go in." Just at that moment Joe came in. He had SUCH a huge smile on his face.

"Nice to see everyone. Now you can all go in. Just remember that she just got out of surgery." Everyone nodded and followed Joe to her room. We filed in one at a time.

"So where are my nephews and niece?"

"Jon calm down. They'll be right in. They just had to get cleaned up. And how nice to see how excited you are to see me. Your own sister." Everyone laughed.

"So who gets to hold the babies first?" I never thought that Steph would ask that.

"Um. How about Lilly and I hold them first then we go down the line."

"You mean you guys haven't even held them yet?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"No ma'am. They cleaned them before Le-le and Joe could." Just then the babies were wheeled in.

"So do you guys have names for these little ones?"

"Well. In the O.R. we picked them out." A baby got handed to her. "This is Jason Alexander." She passed Jason over while she got another baby. "This one is Sophia Hayley. Or Sophie for short." She passed over Sophie and got handed the last of the babies. "And this one is Ryan Andrew." After Joe held them then Jon did then I got to. As each baby passed I realized they all blue eyes. I couldn't tell what color hair yet. But it looked like it would be brown. Their faces looked just like Joe's. And their eyes were Lilly's. Soon Chrystal reluctantly took J and I to camp. Aw man.

Lilly's POV

A couple hours later everyone left and Joe was laying in the bed with me. We were each holding a baby and had a baby in between us.

"We did good."

"No. You did AMAZING." He kissed me and I was fighting to stay awake. "It's ok. Go to sleep. The babies already did." I nodded and felt him take Sophie and I feel into my dreams.

A/N sorry it took so long. I just had to think of what I wanted to happen.


	20. Loe sweetness

Disclaimer What do you think? I don't own it. DUH.

A/N So I am really losing inspiration on this. Please help if you want this story to continue.

The next day

Lilly's POV

We just got discharged from the hospital. Chrystal came to help out. Chrystal has Jason and I have Sophie and Ryan. We all went out of the hospital. Me in a wheelchair thanks to hospital policy. Joe was pushing me. Once we got to the car Joe and I got in the back with the babies while Chrystal drove. When we got to the house we saw a huge sign in the doorway that said in big letters "WELCOME HOME JONAS TRIPLETS!" I shook my head and got ready to take the babies into the house. Joe came around and got the babies out of the car and took them in. I scoffed. "Oh! Don't worry about me! I just gave birth to 3 kids yesterday! No big deal!" I of course meant it jokingly but Chrystal didn't think so. She insisted on helping me. Once I got inside I realized I had no clue where Joe is. Then I thought about it and realized where he was. I took the elevator to the room I knew he would be in. Once I got to the nursery I slowly opened it and peeked in. I saw Joe standing in the middle of the room giving them a pep talk. (a/n the layout of the nursery is there is a crib on each wall. The wall with the door is the one with the other stuff) I also noticed that each wall with a crib had one of the babies names on it. The cool thing was the names were graffiti style.

"Alright. I would like to welcome you 3 to Team Jonas. This is a very exclusive team that not many people get invited into. You 3 are very privileged. You will not be spoiled. Much. You will be respectful. Especially to your mother. And you will follow all rules set when you are old enough to follow them. Do I make myself clear?" He looked at each baby as they cooed, and smiled. "Glad your with me." I decided to make myself known and started clapping. I opened the door more and revealed the large smile I had on my face.

"You couldn't even wait till they could walk. Could you?" He shook his head no. We laughed and then I realized something. "Wait. How did the names get on the wall?"

"Chrystal said that she thought it would be a cool way to know which crib is which. I told her we didn't mind." I nodded and said it was fine. When we looked at the babies they were all falling asleep. Joe and I decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. Since it was 2 and we still haven't eaten. When we got down there Chrystal was eating some leftover Chinese food I had in the fridge. 

"So what'd you think of the walls?"

"They're amazing! Did you do them?"

"Yup. Oh and hope you don't mind me eating the Chinese. I was starving."

"It's fine. Chrystal do you want to record? Cause we've been slacking on that." Chrystal nodded and they went into the music room. I heard crying coming from the babies room (Baby walky talky things are great.) So I went upstairs to the nursery and saw that Ryan was the trouble maker. We've found out that Ryan is the crier, Jason is the sleeper, and Sophie is the smiley one. I went over and picked him up and rocked him on my waist. When I saw him smile I tried to put him back down in the crib. The second I did he started screaming. I picked him back up and sat in the rocking chair. After about 5 minutes I looked down at him and saw he was sleeping with a smile on his face. I gently placed him down and waited for him to cry. When he didn't, I checked on the other babies. Sound asleep. I quietly stepped out of the room and went into the kitchen again. I started cooking broccoli alfredo pasta for dinner. As I stirred the sauce someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I knew it was Joe so I just put my head against his chest. "Everything ok?"

"Yup. Ry was just crying so I went up there and he just wanted attention. He's now sleeping. So how did recording go?"

"Amazing. We recorded like 3 songs. She didn't screw up ONCE! It was nuts. So whatcha makin?" I turned around to face him, so now he was holding me.

"Pasta."

"What kind of pasta?"

"Not telling. So any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nope. What's that smell?" I sniffed before realizing garlic bread I was making was burnt.

"Oh NO! The bread!" I shouted as I took the bread out of the oven and put it in the trash.

"The bread? What's the matter hon?"

"I made garlic bread to go with dinner and it burnt." As I said this I heard sizzling. I looked over at the stove and saw that the pasta was overflowing. I just sighed and went and emptied the pasta and checked the sauce. That too was ruined. I put everything in the sink and turned off the stove and oven. I turned around to see Joe with his smirk on his face.

"So is dinner wrecked?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Cause. We are going to go out to eat."

"Nope."

"Nope? Why not?" He said why not, really whiney. I smiled.

"Joe. I'm not leaving the babies _1 _day after they were born. And I know that Chrystal is here. But she's not me. I hope you understand." He nodded sadly. A second later his face lit up. I was about to question it when I heard crying from the nursery. I went upstairs, but as soon as I opened the nursery door it stopped. I went to Jase first to see if it was him and it wasn't. I went to Ry next and same thing. I looked at Sophie's crib and smirked. When I got over to her crib I saw her blue eyes looking up at me. She was smiling at me as if saying "Took you long enough" I just smiled and picked her up. "So it's you. You little troublemaker." I decided to take her out of the nursery and into the playroom. See we have this playroom for all their toys, and I didn't want to wake Jase and Ry up.

60 minutes later

Joe's POV

I just finished planning a surprise for Lilly and realized that she hasn't left the nursery yet. I decided to go and check on her. On the way to the nursery I heard noises coming from the playroom so I stopped in there. I peeked the door open and saw Sophie and Lilly playing. I smiled and watched for a minute or 2 before going in. When I opened the door all the way Lilly looked up at me. She smiled, grabbed Sophie, and put her in her crib. When she met me in the hall she gave me a hug. Which I gladly returned. "It's so surreal. Don't ya think?"

"Hmm. I'm just glad to have you all home safe and sound. So tonight I have a surprise for you. So start getting ready." I gave her a kiss then walked into the guestroom where I was going to get ready.

2 hours later

Lilly's POV

Chrystal helped me do my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom into our room and saw an envelope on the bed. I opened it and read it.

_Hey babe._

_So in order to go to your surprise meet me in the dining room._

_Love ya forever and ever_

_Joe._

I smiled and walked downstairs. I was barefoot, per Chrystal's suggestion. When I got in the dining room it was empty. I stood there for a minute when I felt something cover my eyes. I put my hand up to my eyes to feel it when Chrystal spoke. "Hey. So I just put a blindfold on you. I'm going to lead you to Joe and your surprise. Ok?" I nodded and held out my hand. She grabbed it and lead me somewhere. I felt cold under my feet then Chrystal stopped. "Wait. Put these on." She handed me something. "Socks. Joe doesn't want you to feel the ground or something. For fear of you figuring it out or some crap like that." I sighed.

"My husband. Oh well. I love him. I think." We laughed and started down again as I started to go downhill I heard guitars playing softly I felt Chrystal let go of my hand. "Ok I am going to take off your blindfold. There is a path lit up. Follow it. Ready?" I nodded and when I did she took it off. I looked at my surroundings and took them in. I was on the beach. On this part of the beach that turned the corner about 5 ft. ahead. I looked down and saw candles on either side of me making a path around to where the curve is, and rose petals in the middle. I followed them slowly until the guitars got louder. Before I turned the corner I took off the socks. I threw them to the side and continued walking. When I rounded the corner I saw something my eyes couldn't believe what I saw. It was so romantic. There were tiki torches surrounding us, a round table for two set up; there was a white tablecloth on it with a candlestick, rose petals scattered, and then there was Nick, Kevin, and Frankie sitting on stools with their acoustic guitars. They were all in suits. Then my eyes fell on Joe. He was in a suit to. He looked amazing.

Joe's POV

As Lilly was looking at everything I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looks. I mean she always looks beautiful, but the dress she is wearing fit her perfectly. (A/N Check out profile for outfit picture) I walk over to her and gave her a huge hug and kiss. I pulled out her chair for her. After she sat I went over to my side and sat down. "Joe. Sweetie, didn't I tell you that I didn't want to leave cause of the kids."

"I know. Which is why I did this."

Lilly's POV

Joe clapped his hands and a waiter came out and had a sliver tray with a lid. He came over to me and took it off. When he did I couldn't help but laugh. On the platter was a baby monitor. "Chrystal is in the nursery so when one of the babies starts crying she can take care of it. We will be able to hear the crying, so that way if it goes past 5 minutes, you can go check on them if you would like." When he finished he smiling very proudly. I leaned over the table and pecked his lips. I heard 3 groans from my side. I sat back and looked at where Kevin, Nick, and Frankie were still strumming. It was obvious the groans came from them. "Guys. You are not here to make any noise besides the guitars or singing. That was the agreement." He gave them a stern look then turned back to me. He sighed before he said, "Can't find good help these days. Speaking of which what do you say we call dinner out?" I nodded and he called out a platter in front of each of us. As the night went on it was pretty smooth. The babies cried a couple times but stopped after about 2 minutes. At the end of the night Joe and I walked along the beach. The water was coming near us but not touching us. The sun was setting as we walked. As I snuggled into him I realized. This is no dream. This is my reality. Just as everything was perfect, everything crashed down as Chrystal spoke these words into monitor. 

"Guys. Get to the house. NOW. Sophie's not breathing." Joe and I looked at each other and bolted to the house. The entire time we were both crying and praying.

A/N Sorry on the long wait! So I will update soon. Promise! But tomorrow I'm going to the Jonas Brothers concert! Lol. So review please. : ) 

\/p


	21. Sophie ok or not?

Disclaimer Nope still not owning it

A/N I am SO sorry about not updating sooner. My life has just been crazy busy lately. But here's the update!

Joe's POV

When we were making our way to the nursery I saw that paramedics were already here (the ambulance in the driveway gave it away). When we got closer and closer to the nursery I realized that Lilly might not be able to handle this. "Lils. Sweetie. I don't know what Soph is going to look like. So maybe you should hang with Jase, Ry, and Chrystal. I mean I'm not trying to be rude but-"

"Joe, sweetie. I understand. That's fine." Tears were still coming down her cheeks. But her sobs were subsiding. We got to the nursery and ran through the door. The sight shocked me. Paramedics were on the floor with Sophie. I couldn't see what they were doing. I looked up and saw Chrystal holding Jason and Ryan. They were screaming so she was singing to them to calm them down. It was working. But only a little bit. They were still crying. Lilly went over to Chrystal and grabbed Jason. I think. I went over to Chrystal to try and figure out what happened. I went up to Chrystal and carefully took Ryan. I think. "So what happened?

"Well I was feeding them and when I was finishing up with Ryan Sophie started screaming. I went over to her and saw that she was really red. I went back over to Ryan's bassinet and put him down. When I went back to Sophie she had already stopped crying. Her eyes were closed so I thought she was just sleeping. Then I looked at her stomach and chest and it wasn't falling or rising. So I went to check her pulse she had one, but when I went to listen for breath sounds there was nothing. I called 911 before I told you guys. But I SWEAR I didn't do ANYTHING to any of the babies."

"We believe you Chrystal. But I don't know if Lilly can handle all this so while they are working on Sophie she'll hang and help you with Jase and Ry. Ok?" She nodded and they (Lilly, Chrystal, Ryan, and Jason) left the room. Once they did I made a phone call.

(_Joe, _**Kevin)**

**Hello?**

_Hey Kev. Look I need a HUMONGOUS favor._

**Ok. But let me ask. Does it involve anything illegal?**

_No. Look Sophie is sick. She wasn't breathing. So I need you and Nick to take Jason and Ryan._

**Oh my gosh! Is she ok?**

_Yea. But while Soph is in the hospital, we can't have Jase and Ry with us._

**Ok. Do you want me to call Nick for you?**

_Yea. And mom. _

**Why mom?**

_Because. As much as I love you and Nick, these are my newborn kids. I would just feel better if she was there to supervise._

**Ok. We'll be there a.s.a.p. **

_Thanks._

**No problem. **

We exchanged goodbyes then I went over to the paramedics to see how Soph was doing. "So is she ok?"

"We can't tell you much. But we do need to stabilize her before we can take her to the hospital."

"Ok. My family is coming so I'm going to wait downstairs for them." They just nodded and kept working on her. When I got downstairs I saw Nick, Kevin, Mom, Dad, Frankie, Stephanie, and Rose. I was shocked not only at the amount of people but at how quickly they came. Almost as if reading my mind Kevin answered my thoughts.

"Frankie, Nick and I were down the beach cleaning up your whole dinner thing, and then we called the girls and they were down the street. Same with mom and dad. I figured the extra hands wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks." After I said that the paramedics came through the elevator with a stretcher. When you looked really closely you could see a little baby with a mask and tubes. Lilly started sobbing again. I ran over to her and gave Jason to my mom. I hugged her and when we pulled apart I realized something. "Lils. We should probably go. If they are out in the ambulance… then shouldn't we be with them?" She nodded and we said goodbye to everyone with the promise to call them as soon as we know something.

Nick's POV

After Joe and Lilly left Chrystal ventured out of the group. Just to make sure she was ok I followed her. When I got to her room I saw that she was just laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. I wanted to make sure she was ok so I sat on her computer chair. "Hey. You ok?" She looked over at me and shrugged.

"I guess. I just hope that Sophie's alright." I nodded then looked closer at her. I saw a tear spill out. I went over to her bed, bent down and wiped it away. She looked at me and more fell. I just gave her a hug. Now I know what your thinking. And no. I don't like her. It's just she looks like she needs a friend. When she stopped I looked at the time it was 30 minutes later.

"Ready to go back?" She nodded and I helped her up and we walked back to where everybody was. We saw Jason and Ryan playing patty cake together with goofy smiles on their faces. I just smiled and sat next to Steph. She looked at me and smiled I gave her a short kiss. Frankie was playing the guitar. Mom and Dad were watching the babies play. And Rose kept holding her stomach and Kevin had his hand over her hand. When Lilly was pregnant she used to do that all the time. Is? Is rose pregnant?

With Joe and Lilly

Joe's POV

When we got here Sophie was taken away for testing while we filled out paperwork. Now we are sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to tell us what is up. I looked down on my lap and saw that Lilly was sleeping. She ended up like that about 30 minutes ago. When I looked up I saw a doctor coming out.

"Sophia Jonas?" I nodded and woke Lilly up. She saw the doctor and bolted up. I followed her. "So it was an allergic reaction. Probably to her formula. She's breathing and ok. But she needs to stay till tomorrow just for observation. Do you guys have any questions?" We shook our heads no. "Ok. Then you can go in and see her. Room 27." We said thanks. I told Lilly that I was going to call Kev. She said that she would wait to go in for me. I walked outside and dialed Kevin's cell number.

(**People on other line,** _Joe_)

**Hello?**

_Hey Kev. So she's ok. It was an allergic reaction it just means a different formula. But she'll be home tomorrow._

**Ok. Oh hold on Mom wants to talk to you.**

_OK._

**Hi. How are you guys?**

_Ok. _

**Alright well do you and Lilly need anything?**

_Hmm… No. it's only a night mommy. _

**Ok. Love you.**

_Love you too. I gotta go. But give everyone our love._

**Ok. Bye.**

_Bye._

Once I hung up I went back into the waiting room. I put my arm around Lilly's shoulder and we went to her room. The door was closed so we stopped outside her door. I looked at Lilly who was just staring at it. "You ready to go in?" She nodded and I opened the door slowly. I grabbed Lilly's hand and as we walked in I could feel Lilly shaking. To try and alleviate some of her nerves I started singing "Hold On" softly. As we got closer to Sophie I saw that she was sleeping but she had a smile on her face. We each sat down on one side of the bed. Lilly grabbed her hand and I did the same. About an hour later we were both in a peaceful slumber.

A/N SOOOOOOO sorry about the wait. The next one will be soon and long. Promise.


	22. Where'd you come from!

Disclaimer Don't own it

Kevin's POV

I woke up to a buzzing noise. I looked and saw my phone was ringing. I looked at the time… 3:36... AM?! I looked at the caller i.d. and saw it was Joe.

(**Joe **_Kevin)_

_Joe is everything alright?_

**With Sophie yes. With Lilly no.**

_What do you mean not with Lilly?_

**Well she woke up to go to the bathroom and couldn't move her legs. Kev. Lilly's paralyzed again. **_(I could tell that Joe was sniffling)_

_I'm on my way. What room?_

**214. Thanks.**

_No problem bro. Love ya._

**Love you too.**

I threw on some clothes and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a poptart and some coffee and took off. I decided not to wake anyone. As I was driving I got to thinking. See there is something that Rose and I are keeping secret. A couple weeks ago Rose was raped. She told me about 3 days ago. She waited so long because. She found out she's pregnant. With the rapist's baby. She didn't want me to know cause she thought I would have her abort it. Since we aren't married yet. And it's not mine. I told her she was crazy and if she wanted to we would raise him or her as our own. We haven't told anyone yet. But they are going to know when we tell them we are bumping the wedding. By the time I finished thinking I had pulled into the hospital. I ran in and tried to find the room. When I found it I pushed the door open and slowly walked in. I saw Joe pacing and Sophie in a bassinet. I shut the door and finally Joe stopped and looked at the door. He gave a half smile and began to talk.

"Sorry I thought you were the doc."

"It's fine… any news?"

"She's getting testing done now." After he finished the door opened to Lilly being wheeled in in a wheelchair and a doctor following. Joe immediately went over to Lilly and sat down next to her. Once the doctor started talking he grabbed her hand.

"So the results are inconclusive. Lillian you are paralyzed… we don't know why though." Lilly was staring at the wall. Sophie started crying so I went over and picked her up. I calmed her down and sat down (still holding her) and continued to listen to the doctor. After he left, Joe gave Lilly a HUGE hug. Once I noticed that Sophie was asleep I put her down and went over to the couple.

"So I'm gonna go to the cafeteria. Do you guys want anything?" Joe and Lilly shook their heads so I went to get something to eat.

Lilly's POV

After Kevin left Joe pulled a chair right in front of me and sat there. I tried to hold back the tears. It's not that I'm sad. I'm just mad. I mean everything was going so great.

"So Lilly. Since you get to get out today is there anything you wanna do?"

"Nothing."

Kevin's POV

After a couple hours of wandering I figured I'd head back to the room. When I did Joe was sleeping and Lilly was holding Sophie and looking down at her. I sit on the other side of Lilly's bed and just looked at Joe.

"He fell asleep at about 7:30."

"Oh. So how is Soph?"

"Sleeping soundly." After she said that a nurse came in and took out her IV and gave her the discharge papers to sign. I woke up Joe and we (Joe, Lilly in her wheelchair, and Sophie) all walked to Lilly and Joe's car.

"Alright guys I'll meet you at the house k?" They nodded and I walked over to my car.

Joe's POV

Once we got home I saw that Kevin's car was already there and he was wheeling Lilly's old wheelchair out. I frowned remembering the thing about Lilly. As I was helping her into her chair I saw her face get twisted with first surprise then anger. I was confused as she rolled over to him and yelled at him.

"Zachary Matthew?! What on God's green earth are you doing here?" He ignored her question when he saw me.

"Who's he? And why was he holding you?!"

"Um. I dunno. Try my HUSBAND!"

"Husband?! You got married and didn't tell me?!" By now everyone came out (all my family and their girlfriends).

"Why would I?! You put me in a coma for 3 WEEKS?! Then you almost shot Alex! Remember?!"

"YEA! I remember. But I've been in anger management."

"So. Oh and not only am I married but I have 3 kids."

"Ok! SO WHO'S THIS WONDERFUL HUSBAND OF YOURS?!"

"Zack this is Joe. Joe this is Zachary Matthew Truscott. Yea that's right my idiotic brother. Look I am mad beyond BELIEF at your sudden announcement. So I'm going into the living room. If any of you want to show him to an empty guest room. Be my guest. But you stay here on ONE condition. While you stay here you don't look or talk to ANYONE. During meals you sit there. You leave ALL of us alone. Got it?!" He just nodded and she rolled off. I followed hoping for an explanation. Once we got comfy in the living room she started talking. "Andrew is my older brother. He's your age. We were close till I was 10. He was 13. He started getting really anger. At the stupidest stuff. One day it got when I was 12 it got bad. He got mad and I tried running. But he shoved me down the stairs. I got knocked out. I had internal bleeding. They fixed that but I never woke up. 3 weeks later I finally woke up. But during those 3 weeks my parents got a divorce. It was a long time coming. But because Zack did that to me my mom had him live with my dad. A couple years later when I was 14 and he was 17 he almost shot his friend because of an argument. After that I never saw or heard from him again. Till now."

"Wow. Um. I dunno what to say. But are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm just thirsty so I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Yea. So I'll come with you. Ok?" She smiled and nodded and I pushed her into the kitchen popping a wheelie along the way. When we got to the kitchen I grabbed 2 glasses and she got the juice. Just as I was pouring the juice Zack came storming in.

"You married a washed up rockstar?!" Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed. I felt kinda offended but whatever.

"First off. He's not washed up. He's a producer now. Ok? And two. So what? He loves me. Unlike someone else in this room. And that reminds me where's my family?"

"Scattered across California."

"Not the Truscotts nimwad. The Jonas'."

"After washed up rockstar 1 (A/N Kevin is 1, Joe is 2, Nick is 3. And Mini me is Frankie. Just so you know) showed me to my room, then they decided they'd leave. Freeloader who's posing as a singer said she'd take care of the spawn." I could see that Lilly was getting more ticked by the second. I held her shoulder to try and calm her. It didn't help.

"You idiotic, psychotic freak of NATURE! HOW DO YOU SAY THAT ABOUT THEM?! THEY HAVE BEEN WAY MORE OF A FAMILY THEN YOU HAVE! Now get outta my face before I knock it off of you." Zack started to say something then walked away. I handed her the juice and asked if she was ok. "Yea. It kinda felt good though. I'm going to check on the babies do you need anything?"

"Nope I'm good." And as I watched the strongest girl I've ever met. I realized I'm the luckiest guy in the universe.

A/N SOOOO SORRY!! And what do you think of the surprise twists? Review!


	23. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

OH MY GOSH! I am soooo sorry! I know it's been forever since I updated. I started lacking inspiration. Well since the last update I almost died in December 2009 then got a lung transplant this past year so now I am back and updating! Tomorrow another update will come. I PROMISE! Sorry AGAIN!


	24. Zack Finds Out

A/N So I apologize once again about the wait… I've had a lot of drama in the past. So for now at least a little while I am going to make it just kinda calmer. This chapter is gonna be just getting a feel for the interest since it has been so long. And let's just make it so that Lilly isn't paralyzed. Rereading my story I realized WAY to much drama. Thanks for baring with me.

Regular POV

The night before at dinner all you could hear was clinking of everyone's utensils. It was so tense. Lilly was still mad at her brother Zack. Zack was still mad that Lilly got married and didn't tell him. And Joe and Chrystal were to afraid to say anything. And the kids… well the kids were a week old. They couldn't say anything.

"So. Washed up rockstar 1. Tell me what's your motive to wanting to be with my sister? I mean you know she doesn't have any money. Right? And she's only 17. Can you say perv?" That last part was more directed to himself. Then anyone else. But they still heard it.

"First off. He's NOT washed up! He's more successful then you can EVER hope to be. Second. He loves me. Is that not enough motive? He knew me WHILE he was still touring! He knew I had NO money and still chose me! And lastly. I'm NINETEEN ya moron! He's not a perv! You don't even KNOW him. So do us all a favor, and stay outta sight! And MAYBE once you grow a heart I'll tell you more about your relatives past!" After she told him off he glared at Joe. "If your gonna glare. Glare at me. Joe didn't do anything except be AMAZING." After that he just threw his fork at the plate and stormed off.

Joe's POV

I looked at Lilly and asked if she minded if I brought Zack his dinner. She said if you must. So I grabbed his plate and drink and brought it up to his room. I knocked on his door, he yelled what. So I walked in and saw him playing guitar. He looked up and saw it was me. He just rolled his eyes and kept playing. "Look. I get it. You don't like me. That's fine. But do you even know anything about Lilly since you left when she was 14?" He gave me glare. "I guess that's a no. Well, if I were you give her a chance to talk. You might be surprised. She's an incredibly strong woman. You should be proud." With that I walked out to finish dinner.

Zack's POV

After washed up rockstar left me dinner… I decided to eat it. I was hungry. Afterwards it was 6:30. I decided he was right. I should at least hear what she has been up to. So I went to find them. After 15 minutes (HEY this place was HUGE) I finally found her, she was with HIM and freeloader (A/N Chrystal) and the spawn in the living room watching T.V. When she looked up at me she saw me. The others eyes followed to me too.

"I'll go feed the babies. Chrystal why don't you help?" HE said. They took the spawn and left the room.

"This better be good. You made my family leave and my friend."

"I'M YOUR FAMILY! SO IS EMILY AND JON AND MOM AND DAD! DON'T FORGET THAT!" After I said that she looked down. "What?"

"You don't know. That's right."

"Don't know what?"

"There's some stuff you should know. Sit down." So I grabbed a seat across from her.

"What's going on?"

"I'll start from the beginning. So I've never had good luck with guys. One guy Lucas, when I was 14 cheated on me. Obviously I broke up with him. Well when I was 16, I went to a party with Miley and Oliver. Well it was your typical high school party. Drugs, alcohol and sex. Long story short. Lucas and his friend drugged me and raped me."

Lilly's POV

When I said that he got up and was ready to find him and kill him. "No! Zack! Joe's brothers already dealt with it." Once he calmed down I continued. "Well when I started dating Joe he went on tour with his brothers. Well he invited me along. We got in an accident. An 18 wheeler hit the bus. The guys were ok. But I got pinned and ended up being paralyzed. Well Joe and I got married and I ended up going through physical therapy and was able to walk perfectly fine. Well after I found out I was pregnant I got a call. Mom, Dad, Ems, and Jon were in an accident. Zack. Mom and dad died on impact." Before this he just looked shocked. But once I said that he started sobbing. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Zack. It's ok. They didn't feel anything." Then he got a look of realization in his eyes.

"Wait! What about Emily and Jon?"

"They're ok. Jon broke his wrist. But they are alright now. Joe and I are the guardians and they live here. Right now they are at camp. Joe and I wanted to get used to being parents and figured it wouldn't be fair to them to put them on the backburner. So they are at camp for a while. Look I know this is a lot to take in. But just cause you left didn't mean our lives stopped." By now he stopped crying. And looked up at me.

"I know. It's just I still see you as the 14 year old you were when I left."

"I guess I understand. Just do me a favor. Stop with the stupid nicknames Nick, Joe, and Kevin have been just amazing. And Chrystal is so talented. And she's been helpful. And my babies are NOT scum. NOR will they EVER be. Ok?"

"Yea. So what are they babies names?" by now he had a smile on his face. I could see in his eyes he still missed mom and dad. But he and I were actually bonding.

"Well. You could come and meet them." At this he nodded his head and smiled. So I took him up to the nursery. When we got there I saw Joe holding 2 of the babies and Chrystal holding one and Joe was singing hello beautiful. When he was done I clapped and motioned for us to hold them. So he handed of his 2 babies. Which was Jason and Ryan. And Chrystal gave Sophie to Zack. As she did she said "Say hello to your niece." Once he sat down (I already was) and was just staring at her. "Zack meet Sophia Hayley Jonas. And I am holding Jason Alexander and Ryan Andrew. So what do you think?"

"I think they are beautiful." At that we just smiled. Sophie started crying, so I put Jason and Ryan down. Since they were already asleep, and took Sophie out of Zack's arms since he had a look of panic. I sang while I held her. Joe and I figured out that gets them to sleep pretty quickly. Probably because while I was pregnant Joe and I would sing to them all the time. Once she was sleeping I put her down and motioned for Zack and I to leave. As we headed to find Joe, Zack did something he hadn't done since I was 11. He hugged me. And in that moment. I knew. I knew that everything was gonna be ok towards us.

A/N so I updated sooner then I thought. But it might be a while before I can update again. Like next week-ish. Saturday I'm going to the Jonas Brothers concert in Boston. Thanks for hanging in there :D


End file.
